You Are My Heaven
by since-I-fancy-you
Summary: CURRENTLY ON A PAUSE. SORRY YOU GUYS... I JUST NEED TIME TO GET INSPIRED AND FIND OUT WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY! "You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains." Tired of Tyler being an ass and his pre-Caroline-self, Caroline decides to give Klaus the chance, giving him the benefit of the doubt.
1. Prologue

_Hi there! _

_So, this is my first fanfiction EVER. I hope you'll like it :)_

__**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Names get carved in the red oak tree ... of the ones who stay and the ones who leave..."_

**James Vincent McMorrow – Follow you down to the red oak tree**

* * *

It was a warm spring morning and three ten-year-old girls were giggling as they rode their bikes through the dense woods of Mystic Falls.

They were on their way to the big red oak tree, standing on the edge of a field, just outside the little town in southern Virginia.

One of the girls, the kind, naive, good-hearted, Caroline Forbes, with the gold blonde hair and the contagious smile, had always loved that particular red oak tree. She could see it from her room-window and she had always loved that tree. Its blood-red leaves were like magic to her imaginative mind.

For as long as she could remember she had enjoyed the view of the red oak tree. Her father, Bill Forbes, had showed it to her once when she was smaller and she had loved it instantly. And the first time she had visited it with her mom and dad, it had been a moment of joy that would forever stand clear in her memory.

Riding through the dense woods with her best friends Caroline wanted to share her excitement of the red oak tree with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. They had been the best of friends for as long as she could remember.

Even at the age of ten Caroline knew that she could trust both girls blindly. She could tell them _everything _and they would be supportive.

Caroline rode a red girl bike with a handlebar basket made of willow. Her mother, Elizabeth Forbes, has bought her some white plastic roses, which now decorated her willow handlebar basket.

In her willow handlebar basket laid a white and red check patterned blanket. The girls were heading for the red oak tree to have a real picnic with freshly baked break and homemade strawberry jam.

Apart from the blanket Caroline also brought three lemonades while Elena brought the freshly baked bread, which her mother Miranda had baked the same morning, and Bonnie brought the homemade strawberry jam.

All excited to enjoy a meal under the red oak tree the three girls reached the end of the dense woods.

And there it was. Tall, wide, and almost reaching for the sky, the red oak tree stood there in front of them, only a hundred metres away from the edge of the wood.

The tree was so beautiful, the girls thought to themselves, as they noticed how it blew their minds away, standing there all alone on the enormous grass field with the endless blue sky as its background. It seemed to be the most beautiful tree in the whole world as it stood there on the top of the grassy field.

The girls rode up till the red oak and placed their bikes in the tall grass. A few moments later they were sitting under the huge blood-red treetop on the white and red check patterned blanket, protected from the powerful sun beams on this spring morning.

While eating their food the girls talked about everything and nothing: School, homework, boys, their family, their eternal friendship, and their also their future.

They talked about which fairytale prince they wanted to marry, how many children they would have and what their names would be. And in that particular moment, fantasizing about their rose red future next to Prince Charming, Caroline got an idea.

She rose, took the sharp bread knife, and walked to the red oak tree trunk.

Her mother Liz once told her about this romantic novel she read as a teen. It said that if you carved your name into a tree trunk with the once you loved and cared about the most, you would be together for eternity.

Well, maybe not for eternity but till death do them part Caroline thought since she knew that you couldn't live for an eternity.

She studied her carving.

It said "Caroline" and above it she had carved a heart.

Elena and Bonnie stood beside her both giving her a wondering gaze.

She told them about her revelation and eagerly they both carved their names into the tree trunk as well.

Caroline took their hands so they formed an endless circle. They all looked at each other knowing that this moment, this exact moment, would be the start of a treaty that would remain unbroken for the rest of their lives.

They knew that they would always form this endless circle because of their strong friendship and trust to each other. They knew they would be friends forever, no matter what was going to happen to each one of them.

After forming the endless circle and knowing that they had made a treaty for life, they loosened their grip of each other and returned back to reality.

They had been there for two hours now and Miranda had strictly told Elena to come home as soon as they had finished their picnic, as the overprotective and caring mom she was.

While Bonnie and Elena were packing up their picnic leftovers Caroline returned to her carving. She gently stroked the letters of her name and then the heart with her finger tips.

"One day the name of the man I love will stand above this heart" she told herself, smiling and feeling euphoric all at once.

Her bubble burst as Elena called her name: "Come on Care! I was supposed to be home a long time ago! My mom will kill me if I'm later than I already am!"

"I'm on my way!" Caroline said loudly as she touched the carved heart one last time before leaving it there, all alone; ready to link her name with the name, of the man who would turn out to be her true love, once in the future.

* * *

_So, that was the prologue of what I hope will become a great fanfiction ;) I'll upload chapter 1 as soon as its written ;)_

_xo Natasja_


	2. In Serious Need of a Drink

_Hi there!_

_First of all thanks for all the previews! I am so glad you liked the prologue and I hope you will like the first chapter as well of my very first fanfiction ever! _

_Just to be clear English isn't my mother tongue and therefore I can't promise a flawless writing style. I got an A for my English Exam paper though, so my English teacher would probably be pissed if she saw too many mistakes – LOL._

_Okay, I know this Author Note is quite long but I need you to know something:_

_First of all my fanfiction is a sequel of 3x21. I have watched the episode to INCLUDE, EXCLUDE and ADD some things for this fanfiction to work properly, as it does in my head!  
Therefore this is the case:_

_Klaus has saved Caroline from Alaric and he has drained Elena of all her blood as in 3x21._

_Second of all Alaric IS DEAD as you start reading this chapter. ELENA is alive though and you will know why later on!_

_And third of all – Alaric is dead by the help of Bonnie ... which you ALSO will know why later on._

_I hope all this information isn't too confusing!_

_So now all I have to say is: enjoy reading chapter 1 and please review so I can do better as the author of this fanfiction!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**In Serious Need of a Drink**

"_... And that tonight I'll call ya. After my blood is drowning in alcohol"_

**Ed Sheeran – Give me love**

* * *

She was hunting in the dense woods of Mystic Falls. He was with her. She had always enjoyed his company but she always forgot to tell him. His friendly eyes and comforting aura always made her feel safe. He smiled to her as they stood still for a moment, using their heightened hearing for any sign of movements. She smiled back at him. Gosh... he was so charming.

"I think I hear a bunny somewhere in that direction" Caroline said to Stefan Salvatore who gave her a huge grin.

"You're getting better at this than I am... So I'm guessing we're heading west then?" he said, referring to her stretching arm pointing west.

"Yes, let's go get some bunnies" she said while she stared running.

* * *

They sat in silence on a log in the west end of the dense woods. Caroline gently wiped some bunny blood away from her chin, feeling full for now. Her craving for human blood had never been this high since her transition because of the scare she got one week earlier, but she was strong and could resist the temptation.

Stefan was the one to break the silence: "Care, are you alright after everything that has been going on lately?" he said gently, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him with tired eyes and answered his question with true honesty: "No. I'm not alright". She sighed loudly.

"You know you can tell me anything that's on your mind" he said giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I know" she said smiling.

She loved that he was always such a good friend to her. He was always there for her, even during her transition. He was to one to thank for the bunny diet after all.

"It's been a week Care. You are allowed to talk about it you know?" he said, supporting himself on the log with his arms.

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment.

In front of her she saw how Alaric Saltzman had captured her and chained her to that chair in their history class like an animal. She remembered how the vervain had burned her skin around her mouth and how every inhalation had felt like inhaling razorblades. She even remembered the pain of the stupid wooden pencils in her hands so clearly. That day had been a day of terror. She was glad that her wounds could heel so quickly. But the mental wounds took quite some time healing.

"I'm just still in shock you know?" she said quietly. "I have never been that scared before as I was there, sitting on that chair in history class. I seriously thought that he was going to kill me Stefan." Her eyes teared up as she remembered the intense fear that her now dead history teacher had given her on that particular day.

"I know" he said sighing. "But Ric is dead now, or at least that Beast, Esther made him into, is dead. He won't hurt you or anyone else anymore."

"It's just unfair that it was Ric you know. He was such a good guy... I can't imagine how Elena must feel right now. Everyone around her just keeps dying. I mean – who's next?" Caroline said bitterly.

"Have you talked to Elena since?" Stefan asked her while looking at her.

"No" she said: "I haven't talked to anyone since last week. Not anyone but you. I just needed some space to recover I think."

"And I understand that" he said in a comforting tone: "But haven't you talked to Tyler at all then? I hear that he misses you and just wants to be there for you" Stefan said.

Caroline suddenly felt confused and mad all at once. She felt split between herself, her friends and Tyler Lockwood. She wanted to be consoled but still she had needed some space to think things over.

Ever since that big bad Hybrid had started showing interest in her, she had felt like a total idiot. She had secretly begun questioning her relationship with Tyler ever since Klaus Mikaelson had saved her life, giving her his blood as a cure to Tyler's lethal werewolf bite.

What if Tyler was just that friend that you had a fling with during high school? What if she ended up spending her life with a man that she didn't truly love with all her heart?

And why was it that Klaus' advances made her feel something she never had felt before?

_Jesus Christ Caroline ... He is the enemy for God sake. You can't allow him to make you feel this way! Tyler is a great boyfriend and he cares for you, he truly does! ... But if he really does care for you, why haven't he showed up all week? _

She had never felt this split before. At some point she felt like she was schizophrenic. One side of her telling her to stick with Tyler and ignore all the sweet compliments and admiring stares from Klaus, while the other side was telling her to give him a chance, like he encouraged her to do that night on the bench in front of the grill.

"Care... Are you okay?" Stefan said sounding worried.

She sighed and told him: "Stefan, actually I really need some time alone right now. I need more time to think of what to do and what _not _to do."

He nodded and rose to his feet: "You can just call me if you want to talk. I really think that you should talk to Elena or Bonnie at some point though, when you're ready of course. They miss you."

She rose to her feet as well, approached him and gave him a hug: "Thanks for being a good friend Stefan. And I will. I'll talk to them as soon as I'm ready" she said, pulling herself away.

"You take care of yourself" he said smilingly and with a gust of wind he was gone.

Caroline stood in the dense woods, alone, feeling like the biggest idiot of all times.

"I am in serious need of a drink" she told herself and began running towards town.

* * *

The grill was not too crowded and she sighed in relief. She wasn't in the mood for single men to try a trick or two to catch a blonde, 17-year-old's attention.

She sat herself at the bar, ordering three shots.

As soon as the glasses were empty she ordered three more.

She felt how the alcohol ran through her veins, spreading a warm feeling inside of her.

She wanted to get drunk and forget all of her troubles in life: Tyler, Klaus, Ric's death and the fact that she was stuck being a naive, good-hearted 17-year-old, for eternity.

She ordered a glass of bourbon knowing that it would get her drunk in a hurry. Even though she didn't exactly love the taste of it, she emptied the glass and put it down on the counter.

"Easy love" a familiar voice suddenly said.

Caroline almost choked in the bourbon as his presence was unexpected. She turned her head and saw that he was sitting right next to her.

"Seriously... what are you doing here?" she said bitterly.

"I am just here for a drink sweetheart ... like you are I can tell" he said, giving her one of those charming smirks.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for anything right now, so please back off" she said angrily, turning her head to the bar and focusing on the many bottles of alcohol on the shelf behind the counter.

"Alright then" he said, obviously a bit offend of her sour remark.

For quite some time there was nothing but silence between them until he broke it.

"I've missed your presence to be honest" he said softly. She could hear that he was smiling while saying it.

"Well I haven't exactly been in the mood for anything the last week" she answered him, turning her head and giving him a rigid expression.

He sighed: "And I understand that love. I just thought you should know."

Again silence hung between them. She played with the empty glass between her hands, tempted to buy another one just to make everything more blurry.

"Steve, two more bourbon please" Klaus suddenly said to the bartender.

Promptly two glasses of bourbon was served and Klaus pushed one of them towards her: "Here you go sweetheart."

Without thinking Caroline emptied the glass she just received, her throat burning because of the bitter taste and high alcohol percentage.

"Someone is heading towards idleness tonight" he said surprised.

She looked at him smirking: "I really don't care about anything right now so I just wanna go all blurry. Please accept it and move on."

He laughed at her for her drunk-talk: "I understand love. But let me tell you one thing sweet Caroline" he said almost in a whisper.

She looked at him, feeling dazed because of the huge amount of alcohol in her system.

He gave her a flattering smirk: "I went to your house exactly one week ago. I was standing on your front lawn, ready to let myself in. I wanted to check on you sweetheart..." He leaned in closer to her, she didn't really notice if because of the alcohol: "But I heard you cry, saying to your mother that you needed some time away from everything..."

He stopped talking. He was still leaning very close to her but she still didn't notice. All she could say was: "Then why didn't you let yourself in, all stalker-ish as you always do?"

He smiled at her, adoring this blurry-drunk-talk of hers: "Because I respect you Caroline" while giving her a genuine smile.

She felt a sudden warmth inside of her. She was flattered. Genuinely flattered.

But instantly she felt split once again.

She rose from the chair, taking her jacket, ready to leave.

"Why are you in such a hurry love?" he asked confused, not knowing what he had done wrong.

"Seriously, please stop, everyone just stop already. I don't need this right now!" she yelled, walking away.

She left him all confused now knowing what the heck was going on.

* * *

She walked across the town square, heading home.

She had never felt this drunk before. It felt like her blood was made of pure alcohol.

She realized that getting this drunk didn't help her at all. She felt just as split as she did when she was sober. Maybe time was the answer to her problem. Maybe time would tell her what to do.

As she walked, unsecure on her legs, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, still drunk and still hopelessly confused of what to do with this whole situation.

"Tyler?" Caroline said surprised. Now it was just the alcohol talking.

* * *

_So that was chapter 1 guys. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_I promise I won't make Caroline a drunk all the time. It just felt right since she (in my opinion) would feel super split between her feelings towards Tyler and her fascination of Klaus._

_I will upload chapter 2 as soon as possible. Maybe for Tuesday!_

_I am working a lot these days so bear with me .. I am a busy girl! _

_I promise to publish the chapters as soon as they are written (and corrected!)_

_x Natasja_


	3. The Decision

_Hi again! _

_So I hope the wainting wasn't too long!_

_I am quite busy because I got this internship in a kinder garden from 9am-3pm everyday and sometimes longer if they need more people!_

_Still so glad for all the reviews! They make me smile but also help me doing a better job here while writing each chapter. _

_As I told before English isn't my mother tongue so writing each chapter takes between 2-3 hours... And in a busy day that is a LONG time to cut out of your schedule. BUT I love writing this FF so I don't mind at all, I' just wish I could write it in an hour you know LOL._

_Well, enough said. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Decision **

"I get away just for a while ... I get to pine I get to cry_."_

**Raveonettes – Heart of Stone**

* * *

She had never had a head ache this big before. It felt like someone was literally trying to crush her head by pushing their hands together at her temples.

Despite the massive head ache and the feeling of disorientation, she could clearly see that this wasn't her room. This room was more than twice her room's size and the room was familiar. She knew the softness of the sheets as well. She was in Tyler's bedroom. In Tyler's bed.

She instantly realized that she hadn't any clothes on. As a reflex she tightened the soft cotton sheet around herself, feeling embarrassed to wake up naked and alone in his bed.

Tyler was nowhere to be seen. She was all alone in his massive bedroom.

She instantly felt a huge thirst for some cold water, her throat feeling as dry as never before.

She rose from the bed still only dressed in the white cotton sheet.

Just as she started walking towards the master bathroom, Tyler appeared in the doorway.

She stopped instantly, surprised to see him.

"Morning sleepyhead" Tyler said with a big smirk on his face, heading towards her and then giving her a big smack right on her lips.

Caroline felt disgusted by that morning smack and asked bitterly: "Ty... what am I even doing her? All I remember was that I was at the grill trying to get drunk... and why am I naked?"

He gave her a wondering stare, his mouth wide open to show her his frustration: "You seriously don't remember _anything_ from last night? Nothing at all?"

She gave him a rigid stare and answered his question: "No Tyler, actually I don't. I was too drunk to even remember what my own last name is." Her head ache got worse while speaking this loud.

All he could do was laugh: "Caroline ... you begged me to sleep with you after I offered you a lift from the grill. You were too drunk to even walk on your own legs, so I drove you here so you could sleep on my couch."

"From what I can see that's not what happend" she said bitterly, her blood almost boiling in anger.

He sighed loudly: "You started babbling about how sad you where after everything last week. You complained about feeling alone and split. You said you were in desperate need of support and consolation. So I just kinda followed your oders Missy..."

Her eyes began to tear up. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable and modest in his company. She walked to the bed, dropped the sheet, collected her clothes and went for his little bathroom.

"Seriously Caroline... Don't be so grumpy. You were sitting on my bed, begging me to comfort you. You asked for this..."

Fully clothed she walked towards him. She stood right in front of him now, giving him a very bitter stare.

"So you slept with me even though I wasn't even fully conscious. That is _freaking_ disgusting Tyler! Yes, maybe I was sad and babbling but that didn't mean that you shouldn't use your common sense. You really should have thought things over before throwing yourself over me."

Now heavy tears were running down her cheeks, showing her true frustration. She felt used and it felt so horrible and wrong in all levels.

"You really should have used your common sense Ty... if you even have one" she said so bitterly, that she felt her insides crash like a broken mirror. She couldn't understand that he had done this to her. She felt like the worst person walking on planet Earth.

For some time all that was between them was tense silence. She couldn't get herself to look at him at all. At the moment he was not the Tyler she had fell in love with. He was the Tyler she knew a year ago: the playboy fooling around with girls just for his own amusement and so narrow-minded that all he could see was his own nose tip.

Caroline had had enough. Just as she was about to walk away, giving herself the space she needed, a figure suddenly appeared in the doorway.

She had never seen her before and Caroline looked confusedly at Tyler.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" Tyler exclaimed, surprised to see her as well.

Hayley gave Tyler a confused smile: "You were the one who told me to come over today? We were going to watch some movies, remember?"

"And who are you?" Caroline said harshly, giving this brunette beauty the elevator look.

Hayley was wearing a black, fashionable, pantsuit which accentuated all her curves in a perfect way. She also wore black high heels and her make-up was flawless, calling attention to those hazel eyes of hers. Caroline thought she looked too good for just watching movies. She instantly felt jealous.

Hayley walked towards her, stretching out her hand and smiled self-assured while saying: "I'm Hayley, Tyler's friend. You must be Caroline, the Blonde Babe."

"Blond Babe?" Caroline said bitterly while looking at Tyler, feeling offended of the way her own boyfriend saw her. She was blonde, yes, and she was good looking, aka babe, but when she heard those words next to each other, it was all but a compliment. It was as if he only saw her as the hot babe he had been lucky to hook up with. It was as if he didn't value all her good qualities but only valued her looks.

"How long have you known each other?" Caroline asked so angrily, that she could feel her blood boiling inside of her.

"Since forever!" Hayley said while laughing: "We have known each other for a long time. But the truth is that I moved to town a week ago, and Tyler was so kind to keep me company for the last week. So we have just hung out, had fun, talking about the past and the present. I mean, it's been soooo fun, right Ty?"

Caroline could have snapped that brunette's neck instantly if her common sense hadn't stopped her. She actually had one...

Without a word Caroline walked past Hayley, bumping into the Hazel Eyes's shoulder on purpose. She didn't apologize. Just went straight for the front door. She needed to get away from everything, from Tyler and especially from Hayley.

"Be pissed Caroline, I don't really care!" Tyler yelled after her, tired of all her constant drama.

He turned towards Hayley, giving her a big smirk: "Shall we?" while he gently guided her towards his couch, by placing his hand on her lower back, ready to watch some movies with the fascinating brunette.

* * *

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of cars driving on the main road two miles from where she was sitting. She could hear the cars easily in this tense silence, even though the dense woods were between her and the main road, leading into Mystic Falls.

All she wanted to hear was the sound of birds singing, locusts buzzing, and the wind making the blood-red leaves crackle.

Caroline was sitting in the one place where she could find inner peace: under her beloved red oak tree.

The sky was as blue as ever, a beautiful contrast to the blood-red treetop above her. It was the definition of peace and harmony, being one of the seven wonders in the World in Caroline's opinion.

The only thing _not_ being in peace and harmony was the blonde vampire sitting under the huge red oak tree.

She had never felt less like herself as she did right now. Everything seemed to crumble away between her elegant fingers.

Caroline closed her eyes once again.

_What the heck just happened this morning? Waking up naked in front of your boyfriend didn't bother you a month ago. What is wrong with you Caroline? And what the f was that Hazel Eyed babe doing at Tyler's at 9am in the morning? All dressed up like that? Seriously. And why didn't Tyler tell you that he had been busy being Hayley's little puppy? He could just have told you right away. You wouldn't have been this bitter if he had just called you during the last week, telling you that he respected that you needed some space and that he instead hung out with an old friend._

She sighed loudly. She could just feel her and Tyler going down break-up-lane. They weren't honest to each other. He hadn't called her in a week when she, scared and bruised as she was, actually in secret had needed the support and comfort from her boyfriend – what a boyfriend he was...

Instead he had forgotten about her, accompanied Hazel Eyes, and after a week without the slightest conversation, thrown himself over her, while she was as drunk as ever.

She could just feel the anger and disappointment rising inside of her.

She was disappointed that he hadn't used that common sense of his. The way he had treated her... It was unforgiveable. He had been his pre-Caroline-self. All shallow and self-centred.

A thought ran through her brain, her common sense screaming at her not to think about such thought at all.

_Klaus would never treat you like that._

She was shocked. Did her own intuition just tell her that she could trust the big bad Hybrid more than her own boyfriend?

Giving the thought time to settle in, she realized it was true. Klaus was never going to treat her like garbitch, like Tyler just had done.

_He respects you._

She couldn't believe it. As hard as she wanted to deny it, he had actually _showed up_ after the capture, wanting to check up on her. She hadn't seen the shadow of Tyler at all, even though he knew all about the frightening capture. And Klaus had let her be because that was what she needed at the time.

_He really respects you._

As time went by, her thoughts putting up Klaus versus Tyler, the odds ended in Klaus advantage.

_Caroline Forbes! DO NOT give in to temptation. You have been together with Tyler for so long... you can't just cut him out of your life. _It was the common sense speaking.

"_Then why didn't he show up at all? And if he truly loves me, then why did he start hanging out with Hazel Eyes instead of being the good boyfriend to me, as he thinks he is? He isn't a good boyfriend at all. Actually, he's the exact opposite right now" _was Caroline's mind-response to her common sense.

She was sick of feeling this split. She took a quick decision.

"_Take a chance Caroline ... I dare you" _had been his words.

She ignored her common sense, forgot about him being the enemy. Forgot that he had caused her and her friends so much pain. Forgot that Tyler actually had broken the sire bond because he wanted to be with her. She had had enough. Maybe Tyler had broken the sire bond because he loved her, but he didn't show it at all. He was busy fooling around with Hayley while she herself was still shocked after her near-death-experience just one week ago.

Everyone is this town were guilty in some way. All the vampires had killed to complete the transition. Tyler also had blood on his hands. _She_ had blood on her hands. Klaus had blood on his hands. She didn't care.

She decided to take the chance, going steady though. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

He had to convince her though. She would not allow him to play mindgames. She wasn't going to let him control her, like Damon had done a year ago. She had already told him, that she was too smart to be seduced by him. And she was.

She decided to be his friend. Letting him inside. Taking the chance. Deep down Caroline hoped that he wouldn't mess up.

* * *

_So that was chapter two. I hope you liked it!_

_Chapter three will be up as soon as possible! _

_x Natasja_


	4. Reunion

_Hi folks!_

_I'm here again ;) _

_So writing this chapter was quite a challenge. I had to figure out how to make it as real and believable as possible (you will know why)._

_I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter - it sure was fun writing! I know Hayley hasn't entered the show yet, but she was perfect for my little Forwood-confrontation. And: I will portray her as __**I **__think she should, because it is my ff after all __ Maybe she will be SO NOT like my portrait of her ... We will know in a little while .. 16 days till season premiere YAY!_

_Please keep reviewing. It helps me doing a better job here and it's so motivating with all the kind words! _

_I will shut up now and let you read..._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion**

"_You know you can't keep letting it get you down..."_

**OK Go – This Too Shall Pass**

* * *

She was still sitting under that blood-red heaven of hers. Under the red oak tree.

Being in the fresh air helped on her still painful head ache. This tree was like therapy to her.

Caroline closed her eyes, leaning against the massive oak trunk. She remembered being here for the first time with her mom and dad.

She had been 9 years old. They had just recently moved in to their new house, the same house she and her mom still lived in.

Her dad Bill had with great excitement showed her the tree which could be seen from her room-window. You could just catch a glimpse of it behind the neighbourhood houses: its blood-red treetop rising above the rooftops.

They had driven there by car, going for a picnic: having a great time.

Instantly Caroline missed her beloved father. Maybe Bill Forbes had been a tough man on the exterior, but to her he was a loving father.

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of him choosing death over completing the transition. But she understood him. He was raised from childhood to hate vampires. It would have been more painful to him to become one himself than to look Death right in the eyes.

God, she missed him so much...

* * *

She touched the carvings gently.

A lot of named had been added over the years since she, Elena, and Bonnie made their friendship-treaty.

Jenna and Alaric had carved their names. Bonnie had carved 'Jeremy' next to hers. 'Stefan' was carved next to 'Elena'. Above Elena 'Damon' had been carved as well. The drama of that love triangle was never going to end, Caroline thought to herself smiling.

She gently touched her own carving.

She had thought about telling Tyler about this tree and her carving, but every time she had planned to, he had made think of something else by distracting her with kisses and cuddling, so they never went here to carve his name above hers.

She and Matt had never really been that far down relationship-road. It had seemed like a fairytale at the time but the whole thing had ended before she even realized it had begun. She still loved Matt but as a friend, so Caroline was happy that 'Matt' wasn't carved above her name in the tree trunk.

_Do you really believe that a name will stand above yours and the carved heart? _a voice said inside her head.

"I have to believe..." Caroline said to herself honestly.

* * *

She was walking slowly through the dense woods, heading towards home.

She felt split... should she text them or him first?

_You really should text them before him. You need to see your friends first before taking the big plunge in becoming friends with bad ass Hybrid, _her common sense told her. She agreed at last.

She grabbed her phone:  
"Hey girls. We seriously need to talk. Wanna meet?"

Instantly Elena replied: "Sure. At Bonnie's in half an hour?"

"We'll meet at my house in 30!" Bonnie replied seconds later.

Caroline was so excited to see her besties. She hadn't seen them for eight days now and she really needed to think about something else than Tyler, Hazel Eyes, and her up-and-coming friendship with Klaus himself.

* * *

They sat in the living room in Bonnie's house. All three were so happy to be reunited.

"It's so good to see you girls again" Caroline said for the second time since she arrived ten minutes ago.

"You too Care!" Elena said smiling: "I can't imagine how we keep surviving all this crazy stuff that keeps falling down upon us. I mean... Ric is dead and I'm somehow still alive: thanks to you Bonnie!" she said smiling towards Bonnie who was sitting in the big easy chair.

"I'm glad you survived another crazy-supernatural-attempt to kill you" Bonnie said while sighing: "But I still felt so evil because it was Ric. I know he wasn't Ric after the Esther-making-him-the-ultimate-vampire-slayer-thing but it was still Ric you know. He was our teacher, our friend, and now he is gone."

Both Bonnie and Caroline instantly looked at Elena.

"Girls, I'm fine. Of course I miss him, he became a good friend and almost a parent to me so quickly. But if he hadn't been killed, he would have killed all of you: You Care, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, and even the Originals too. I wouldn't mind Klaus dead though. He has brought so much pain and death with him ever since he came to town" Elena said with a shaky voice. She had lost so many in such little time.

Caroline, ignoring her thoughts of her giving Klaus a chance, suddenly said: "Bonnie can you please tell how you _unlinked _Elena's life from Ric's? I mean... I was seriously scared to death when Stefan texted me eight day ago that you had succeeded in killing Ric."

"You probably mean how _we _killed him" an unfamiliar voice suddenly said.

Elena and Caroline turned their heads towards the doorway, where a girl a couple of years old than them stood.

"Hey Dawn, come on in" Bonnie said smiling: "Girls, this is Dawn my cousin, also from the Bennett-bloodline. She helped me kill Alaric."

Dawn entered the living room, heading towards Caroline and Elena: "You must be Elena Gilbert, the one's life which we unlinked from Alaric's" Dawn said while she gave Elena's hand a gentle squeeze, moving onto Caroline saying: "And then you must be Caroline Forbes, the one who was captured by Alaric" also squeezing Caroline's hand gently.

"Sit down Dawn. I was just about to tell them how we did out magic" Bonnie said smiling, offering her seat to her cousin.

"Thanks Bonnie" Dawn said smiling and took her place: "Please, don't let me distract you from telling them."

Bonnie, now leaning against the big easy chair, started: "As we all know, Esther linked Ric's life to yours Elena, making you his weak link, making you the loop hole of the spell she put on him. When Stefan, Damon, and Klaus had failed in killing Ric the first time at the school, we all thought we missed our one shot of killing him. When I got home from the woods, where I was supposed to stop Jeremy's heart, Dawn sat on my porch."

Dawn took over: "I was contacted by our ancestor Emily. She told me that a witch sister was in need of my help. I normally live in Richmond where I study Anthropology. But I instantly felt that my help was needed and drove here. Emily actually never told me to drive to Mystic Falls – I just kinda drove here myself, knowing that it was here my help was needed. I somehow ended upon Bonnie's porch waiting for someone to show up. And when Bonnie arrived the spirits let me know that she was the one who needed my help. I introduced myself, offering my help..." Dawn said looking at Bonnie, whom continued: "And I instantly knew that Dawn was there to help me. Without even knowing each other, we began looking through the grimoires, searching for spells that could help us kill Ric. I wanted to spear Jeremy's life I didn't want to play with his life like that. As we sat looking for useful spells a grimoire suddenly opened up and turned to the page with the spell we needed. We read it together and it said that _this spell would unlink the human life, which was linked to a supernatural creation for a small period of time_. So... we just kinda trusted our gut feeling and called Damon immediately. He told Stefan, who called Klaus and they went to the school for the second time. They were still linked to me because they had been drinking my blood the same day, so I could feel when they would be in contact with Ric's body. As they drove there, Dawn and I performed the spell, drawing power from the Bennett-bloodline. We could feel the support and power coming from the dead witches. We could feel how they gave us power enough to unlink your life, Elena, from Ric's life, because they had seen what Esther had crated: an abomination, a killing machine that should never have been created. When the boys reached him, Damon told that he could tell only by looking at him, that he had become weaker. That was a consequence of the spell: _that the supernatural creation would be weakened for a short period of time_. He didn't see them coming and they seized the moment, taking advantage of the situation. He was still sitting in the history classroom, waiting for the sun to go down. When they got him, clinging him to the wall, they didn't even use all their powers. They realized the spell worked and they ripped his heart from his chest. If the spell hadn't worked you wouldn't sit here Elena. So, we can thank Dawn and the Bennett-bloodline for letting us win" Bonnie said. Her voice was cry after talking so much.

"I'm so glad that the dead witches, including Emily, supported you and made sure that you Dawn reached Bonnie in time. Elena would be dead for sure and I plus the other vampires would probably be dead too" Caroline said. She was so happy to be able to sit in Bonnie's living room right now, hangout with her besties.

Elena, surely happy to be alive but still more concerned about Caroline, sudden asked: "Hey Care, how have you been? We haven't heard anything from you in eight days... It feels like a lifetime"

Caroline sighed. She was so glad that they cared for her and were so concerned, but she was tired of thinking of her own problems. But of course: they were her best friend and therefore they were interested in her welfare too: "I'm fine. Still a bit shocked after the whole capture-thingy. Time will cover the mental wounds I guess. Right now I'm just annoyed by Tyler and Hazel Eyes" she said bitterly.

"Hazel Eyes?" Bonnie said with a wondering expression: "Who is Hazel Eyes?"

"Just a friend of Tyler's" Caroline said with a stiff expression all over her face: "Her name is Hayley and she is already getting on my nerves."

"Hayley?" Elena added.

"Apparently she and Tyler have known for quite some time. But in the week were _I needed_ the support a boyfriend is supposed to give, he hung out with Hazel Eyes instead. They watch movies, talk about everything and nothing and are just having a _great _time together" Caroline said with such jealousy in her voice, that no one could _not _help but noticing it: "As a matter of fact they are watching movies right now. Gosh, how I love my boyfriend or should I say ex."

"I just can't believe Tyler wasn't there for you when you needed him. I thought you two were so great together" Elena said, looking sympathetically at Caroline.

"Seriously Elena, don't give me that stare. Tyler is just being his pre-self. I'm just so mad at him right now..."

She quickly explained the whole "you-were-as-drunk-as-ever-and-still-I-slept-with-you"-thing and Bonnie and Elena were in total shock.

"Wow... He really did sink several levels this time. It doesn't sound like Tyler at all" Bonnie said, getting nods from all three girls.

"I don't even know the guy, but he seems like a total douche to me as well" Dawn added, looking carefully at Caroline.

Caroline smiled: "When he is like this, he is a douche!"

They all laughed, and thereby telling Caroline that they understood her bitterness towards Hayley.

While they laughed Caroline wanted to tell them that she had decided giving Klaus a chance, but she didn't. They would kill her if she told them.

Just 20 minutes ago Elena had told that she gladly saw Klaus dead, even though he had helped save her from Ric.

So Caroline shut her mouth with seven seals and didn't mention him at all.

Outside it became darker and darker and the four girls just hung out, catching up and got to know more about Dawn. Caroline had liked her from the moment she introduced herself and so had Elena. Bonnie was just glad to share her witchy-problems with someone.

Suddenly Dawn's phone started to ring. She smiled, rose from the easy chair: "Excuse me girls, but it's my bf. He misses me..." she said smiling and left the living room.

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline just kept talking, glad to finally being able to talk with each other again and not to worry about their lives. For the first time in a long time they felt safe in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Feeling happy Caroline left Bonnie's house close to midnight. She really had needed this girlfriend-time and for moment she had forgotten about all her problems.

When she reached home she could see that her mother was still at work: the sheriff car wasn't in the driveway. She hadn't seen her in a while: she had isolated herself from her mother as well.

She took her keys from her jacket pocket and sat the key in the door.

"Hello sweetheart" a heavy British accent suddenly said.

* * *

_So, that was chapter 3! _

_To be honest, writing this chapter was quite a challenge. I took quite some time + I had to figure out how to make the spell as real and believable as possible so I hope you're satisfied with the outcomel. It makes sense in my head _

_Well... ch. 4 will be up as soon as possible, I SWEAR ;)_


	5. Connection

_Hi guys!_

_I'm sorry for the cheasy cliffhanger, but it just felt so right ;) _

_And... I'm so sorry for ALL the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter, I forgot to correct them before uploading._

_Please continue to review... It makes me happy + it's so great to hear what I can do better. _

_Now I will stop talking and give you chapter 4 – enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Connecting**

"_I think I might have inhaled you ... you gotten into my bloodstream"_

**Stateless – Bloodstream**

* * *

For a moment that seemed like forever she stopped breathing as she heard the accent.

She quickly turned around, realizing that he was standing _right_ behind her, only a few inches away.

"Serious, you scared the crap out of me!" she said loudly, giving him a sour expression.

"I'm sorry Caroline. It wasn't my intension. But I couldn't help myself" he said while laughing that adorable laugh of his.

_Adorable laugh? __Seriously Caroline... get a grib! Remember what you told yourself – don't let him sneak up upon you under your skin. You're too smart to be seduced by him, remember?_

She instantly remembered and gave him a annoyed expression.

"What are you even doing here, Klaus?" she said, trying to be cool and careless.

He stepped a few steps back so there was an acceptable distance between them: "I'm here to check up on you love. You left in such a hurry yesterday. How's the head today?" he said while giving her a genuine smile.

She remembered to stay cool: "Actually I don't wanna talk about it." She looked at him like he was wasting her time even though she did feel a bit excited that he had shown up like this: who wouldn't?

"Alright then" he said, while he sat down on the porch-bench: "You really wanted to go down drunken-road didn't you? You can tell me why if you want to. I am a great listener" he said with true honesty showing in his eyes.

She looked at him. Their eyes locked. Somehow she couldn't help it: she always drowned in those blue eyes of his. Suddenly Caroline realized that the eye contact intensified and she broke it, turning away.

She didn't say anything. She just leaned against the porch-pillar, staring into the black night.

"How's the Lockwood boy?" He suddenly said.

She turned against him, anger rising in her eyes: "Don't say another word about Tyler..." she said bitterly and he got the message.

They said nothing for quite some time. He just sat on the bench and she just leaned against the pillar. Nothing but silence was heard.

"Thank you" Caroline suddenly exclaimed, almost in a whisper: she didn't even realize what she just had said.

He quickly turned his attention to her. He didn't follow: "For what my love?"

Caroline sighed. She was thankful to him but didn't want to sound too eager: "For wanting to check up on me last week. It was nice of you... Who knew Klaus Mikaelson could be nice" her common sense added.

"You're welcome" he said smiling, his cute dimples showing.

Suddenly he rose to his feet.

She instantly felt sad. He was about to leave.

_Caroliiiiiiiiiiiine ….. you can't be sad that he is about to leave, you fool! He is THE BAD GUY REMEMBER?_

To her surprice he walked towards her, slowly, instead of walking away.

Every cell in her body shook. Even though she was technically dead she could still get all goosey. And right now that was what she was.

Again her eyes locked with his. She was enchanted with his eyes. She could tell that they had seen so many things, horrifying moments and also genuine beauty. She drowned in those eyes. They were like a deep, blue sea to her: irresistible to swin in.

Now he was standing right in front of her, entering her personal space. Only people close to her could enter that space and be allowed to be there. Even though her brain screamed at her to back away, her feet didn't move. All she could do was to stare at him, study him. He _was_ handsome. He _was _fascinating.

Their eyes were still locked to each other. He enjoyed the moment she could tell, but unlike before she didn't break it this time. They just stood there. Connecting.

He was standing so close to her that their clothing touched. She didn't move. She couldn't and she didn't want to either.

After what felt like eternity he broke the beautiful silence: "Are you alright after what Alaric did to you?"

Before the question even reached her brain, she saw how his right hand reached her face, caressing her cheek and then not, because his hand barely touched her skin. Too stunned to react she felt how his hand moved towards the left side of her head where he as gently as ever tucked a lock of her golden blonde hair behind her left ear.

She was speechless. This was crazy. She couldn't be stunned. This was Klaus, the one who had brought so much pain into her life. How could he make her feel like this?

She couldn't think. She couldn't move. All she could do was to stand on her porch being caressed by this charming yet dangerous man.

She got the butterflies as she felt his hand now resting gently on her cheek, while his thumb caressed her so gently and calmly, that she didn't want this moment to end. Tyler had _never_ made her feel this way. It felt so right and yet so horribly wrong. This was Klaus Mikaelson, not Prince Charming.

"Are you completely alright?" he said again, almost in a whisper, as he moved his hand from her face. Instead he took her hand and gently caressed it as well in the spot where the wooden pencil had been.

Caroline was shivering inside. She couldn't feel this way about him. It was so wrong... but he fascinated her with his charming gestures and sweet words.

By instinct she took his hand, so both her hands now were holding his right hand. It felt so safe to hold his hand and she looked him in the eye and said with a shaky, but honest voice: "Yes..."

They stood like this for several seconds, her hands holding his.

As he started intervening their fingers, she broke it.

Caroline left Klaus without a word, slamming the door.

* * *

"_It was too soon. __I wasn't supposed to let him get this close already. But his whole aura just consumes me. I have to be strong. I want to be his friend and nothing more than that. That is the chance I took and the one I promised myself to stick to. Only friends"_ Caroline said inside of herself.

She took a quick shower. The worst thing was that she could still feel his touch against her skin. _God dammit Caroline... don't let him do this!_

As she was wrapping the towel around her head she heard a loud noise coming from her room. Wearing only a towel, she walked towards her room, determined to find the source of the noise.

There was no one there. The window was open: not as she had left it.

She quickly closed it and saw that the chair next to the window was lying on the floor. As she walked towards it, a dark spot in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

A well-known, dark blue jewel case was on her bed.

_Seriously._

She walked towards the bed, opened the jewel case and _didn't _find the bracelet as she thought. Instead she found a handwritten letter:

_My offer still stands. __I want to show you what the world has to offer as I promised. Your call Caroline. – Klaus._

She sighed loudly. All she could do was to accept his offer because that was what she _wanted _to.

* * *

_So that was chapter 4. I will write chapter 5 tomorrow, because I have the time for it there._

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter ... I got all goosey myself ;)_

_I know it was short, but better short and good than long and boring, right? ;)_

_x Natasja_


	6. The Deal

_Hi guys!_

_I hope chapter 4 made you all goosey ;)_

_This coming week I'll be busy so I'll upload coming chapters as soon as I can. _

_Feel free to review if you love the way this is going or if you just want to make me happy ;)_

_Enjoy chapter 5 !_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Deal**

"_I knew the panic was over... Since we found out that anything could happen"_

**Ellie Goulding – Anything Could Happen**

* * *

She had had a hard time falling asleep. Every time she had closed her eyes, she could see him in front of her, standing just inches away while their hands were united. The feeling of safety had overwhelmed her.

It was 7am and she had been lying awake in bed for a while now. Today she wanted to go to school for the first time since the capture. She wondered how she could still be a student at Mystic Falls High with all her absence. Luckily her mom was a good friend of the school principal, who was also a member of the town council.

"Caroline! Breakfast is ready… I've bought your favourite oatmeal, the one with nuts and roisins!" Liz called from the kitchen.

She was up already? Jees... her mom was a _true_ workaholic. Caroline reminded herself to have a girls-night-in with her mom in the near far future. They hadn't done such thing since forever.

She rose from bed, put on a fluffy pink kimono and went downstairs.

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead" her mom said smilingly, while she approached her, giving her a motherly forehead kiss.

"Actually I've been up for half an hour or so" Caroline said smilingly while she sat down at the dinner table, where her mom had placed the bowl with the oatmeal.

"I'm sorry if I was too loud when I got home last night. Things at the station are just building up continuously. The pile of papers on my desk is soon reaching for the ceiling" her mom said while sighing.

"No don't be sorry. I didn't even hear you" Caroline said.

That was a big fat lie. She had heard her mom unlocking the door, walking tiredly into the kitchen, drinking a cold glass of water, where after she had walked to her bedroom, put on her pyjamas, and then thrown herself in bed in true exhaustion. Caroline herself had been lying wide awake in her bed and with her heightened hearing she could hear her mom's heart pumping blood through her veins when Liz was in the bedroom.

"That's good. I don't want to ruin your sleep. Sleep is important" Liz said. Maybe she should try to listen to her own advices Caroline thought to herself.

For a while they just sat in silence. Liz was looking through the news paper and Caroline was gazing in the thin air while eating her oat meal.

Liz finished her cup of black coffee and said: "So, are you ready for school today sweetie? I informed Principal Jackson that you would be there today."

Caroline nodded and finished chewing: "Yes. I kinda miss school. I miss doing normal stuff you know? So yes, I'm ready. I'll go get dressed" she said, rising from the chair and then giving her mom's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She had truely missed these normal mornings, where she would wake up, have breakfast with her mom, get dressed and then drive to school for 8am.

"That sounds great sweetie. I'll head for the station now as well. Will you be home for dinner?" Liz shouted while Caroline was walking to her room.

"Yes mom, I will" Caroline shouted back and entered her room.

As she turned her head against the bed she saw a figure sitting on it.

"Goodmorning Caroline" Klaus said silently.

"What are you doing here?" she said while closing her door: "You can't sneak in like this. What if my mom found out you were here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing love. I missed you" he said, giving her a flirtatious grin.

_Omg, stop saying that. You give me the butterflies. Stop being so god damn charming._

Suddenly she realized that she was only wearing her pink, fluffy, kimono and instantly she felt embarrassed.

"I need to get dressed" she said while heading for her closet.

"Take your time sweetheart. You look good in whatever you're wearing."

She found some black jeans and a blue, pleplum-cut shirt and then turned towards him: "Do you mind?"

He was now lying on her bed, hands folded behind his head: "I'm just fine here, thanks love" he said while giving her the biggest grin ever.

"Seriously?! Argh..." Caroline said while she walked into her closet, closing the door, having trouble putting on the clothes because of the narrow space in her tiny closet.

When she came out of the closet, fully clothed, she instantly looked at him.

He burst into laughter, that cute, cute laughter of his. She could see his eyes tearing up because of the endless laughter.

"Be quiet! I'm not sure my mom has left yet!" she said, heading towards the bed, hitting him hard on the shoulder... what a threat that was.

He stopped laughing: "She went out the door just before you walked into your closet. She did not hear me laugh sweetheart."

He looked her in the eye and without a word he pulled her down to the bed next to him with lightning speed. She had no time to react.

Again she couldn't move. He caressed her cheek gently, making her all goosey again.

If she had a heart beat it would probably reach a dangerously high level by now.

Again he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, but this time much more gently and passionate than last.

Reality hit her and she sat up in bed: "Seriously, don't do that. Please stop" she said loudly, sounding annoyed, even though his touch had brought up a warmth inside of her, which she had never felt before.

"Okay then. I can tell that you are about to tell me something love. Please, do tell" he said, making himself comfortable, again putting his hands behind his head.

"Okay, but you'll have to let me talk until I'm finished" she said, giving him a serious stare.

He nodded while looking intensely at her.

"You remember the night on the bench in front of the Grill? You told me to take a chance. Well... I have decided to accept the challenge. But my word still stands: I'm too smart to be seduced by you. But I am willing to get to know you... _as a friend_. So, as future friends, I suggest that we will have a cup of coffee..."

"Tea..." he added abruptly, giving her a flirtatious wink.

"... OR tea, to loosen up and get to know each other. Well, maybe _me_ getting to know _you_ is more accurate. And I have one condition: _No flirting_. Seriously, the flirting has to stop."

He thought about her suggestion for a second, then rising to his feet: "Deal."

"Of course _no one _has to know about this..." she added. If they found out Damon would probably stake her through her heart. He had quite the temper sometimes.

"I guess we will have to meet at my place then" he added, raising his eyesbrows, excited to hear her answer.

_Dammit. He was right. They would have to meet in his place or else all of Mystic Falls would know that I was having coffee, or tea, with semi-new-comer Klaus Mikaelson. _

Caroline sighed: "Hmm... at your place then. I'll be there after school."

"I'll look forward to it love" he said, while walking out of her room.

"One last thing!" she said loudly: "Enough with the _sweetheart_ and_ love. _My name is Caroline."

He turned around, raising his hands in defense: "Alright then... _Caroline_. I'll see you after you finished that so-called thing called school."

He left without a goodbye. She heard the front door closing and she immediately sat down on her bed.

Her cheek was still burning, she remembered the electric feeling when his finger had caressed it.

_Get a grib Caroline. A deal is a deal. You're too smart, remember? _

She took a quick look at her alarm clock: 7:47am.

"Dammit!" she yelled, grabbed her bag and hurried out the door. Her friend-to-be had already delayed her on her first real school day for a long, long time. He would hear for this when she met him after school.

* * *

She arrived just in time for school. The bell rang as she was in the hall and she quickly ran towards history class, her first lesson this day.

Suddenly she realized that it was the same class room where Ric had tortured her.

_Get a grib Caroline. Ric is dead and you're about to learn some history. It's okay to enter the class room._

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"And who do we have here?" the new history teacher said.

"Sorry I'm late" Caroline said carefully and walked to her seat.

"I'm the new teacher, Mr. Anderson. You're just in time to hear about your very first paper with me as your teacher" he said while looking over the class: "You're going to write a paper about European Foreign Policy before and after World War II."

Nothing but silence was heard in the class room.

Bonnie rose her hand: "Mr. Anderson, why European Foreign Policy? We live in the US..."

"Not another word Ms. Bennett. I have a weakness for European History" he said, while all the students could see him dreaming of a life as a history teacher in some European country.

* * *

It was lunch time break and Caroline was sitting in the school cafeteria with Elena, Bonnie, and Matt.

"Seriously what's up with that _stupid _history paper? European Foreign Policy before and after World War II? Mr. Anderson _seriously _needs to get a life" Caroline said bitterly while chewing on her pasta-salad.

"Have you realized this is the first _normal_ school day for ages?" Bonnie said while looking at the others.

Matt raised his bottle of water: "Cheers to a peacefull Mystic Falls!" he said while smiling. Even Matt felt safe now in this little town.

"Cheers!" they all said laughing.

"Speaking of the history paper... Are you girls interested in writing it together?" Elena said hopefully. History wasn't really her best subject.

"What about me?" Matt said ironically: "I'm sooooo bad at history."

"Seriously Matt, stop it!" Caroline said, punching him on the shoulder. Matt Donovan was quite the wonder boy. He was hard working, friendly, helpful and not at least clever. She clearly remembered their time together... History papers had been easy peasy since it was his best subject: straight A's for Matt since freshman year.

"Well... I'm all in on this one! I suck at history" Bonnie said laughing.

"It's a deal then... I'm in as well" Caroline said. She was glad that she didn't have to write this one on her own.

* * *

As she walked out the school doors she inhaled the fresh spring-air. Her first day since forever had been delightful in spite of the god damn history paper: at least Bonnie and Elena would be writing it with her, so it wasn't that bad either.

She walked towards her car, feeling happy and excited as well. She was excited to have coffee with her friend-to-be. It would be interesting to get to know Klaus, this complex existence.

She took her car key from her jacket pocket, hearing the locks un-locking.

She was just about to get in the car when the car door shut in front of her with such power, that it could only be him smashing it.

She heard the familiar voice: "Hello Blondie."

"Damon..." Caroline said, pretty annoyed.

* * *

_I know this one was uploaded later than I promised... but I hope you liked it anyway._

_Chapter 6 will be up as soon as possible!_

_x Natasja._


	7. Getting to Know Him

_Hey you guys!_

_Nothing much to say. Keep reviewing… it makes me happy and it's so motivating!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Getting to Know Him**

"_Never once has any man I've met been able to love – so if I were you I'd have a little trust"_

**James Vincent McMorrow – We Don't Eat**

* * *

Damon leaned up against her car door, making sure that she couldn't get in and drive away as soon as possible.

"What are you up to Damon?" Caroline said with a sceptical look on her face, making sure it was all he could see while looking at her.

"Just checking up on you Blondie" he said while giving her that devilish smirk of his.

"You don't even go here. Why are you on school ground?"

"I may not go to this school but that doesn't mean it's sacred grounds. I can walk here if I want to."

Caroline dropped her bag to the ground. This wasn't a part of her plan today. Chit chatting with Damon Salvatore.

"Why do you even care Damon? Is that a new hobby of yours?" she said while refereeing to their time together more than a year ago.

He laughed: "Nah... just doing a friend a favour".

"And by friend you mean Elena" Caroline said, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she was sick of this constant battle between the Salvatore Brothers and Elena. She herself was totally Team Stefan.

"Yes Blondie... Elena cares about her friends' safety and welfare so after the whole Ric-going-crazy-and-then-torturing-you-thing I would guess that Elena was concerned how you were doing. So, see me as safety-police atm" he said smirking. Why couldn't he just admit that he was totally in love with his brother's girl or ex-girl, whatever Elena was at the moment? He had changed for the better in one year. He had. But when he got pissed or truly annoyed about something his bad temper brought it to the top and he was really capable of anything. But he had self control even at that point... her beloved friend Stefan though, that was another scenario. There was a reason they called him the Rippah. _OMG Caroline, did you just pull a Klaus there?_

"Safety-police..." Caroline said while laughing.

"See... that's what I'm talking about. You look awfully happy for one who was brutally tortured..."

_Dammit. Had he already seen through her? She knew she was a bad, bad liar, but already? She hadn't even mentioned Klaus or told ANYONE the fact that she was giving him a chance!_

"Isn't it allowed to be happy all of a sudden" she said, hoping that he would buy it.

"You're up to something aren't you..." he said, giving her that "I-know-you're-keeping-something-hidden-from-me-and-I-will-find-out-eventually"-stare. She could feel his ice blue staring right inside her vampire soul.

"I'm on my way home... I actually have _homework _to do. You know... that thing you have to do while going to school" she said, picking up her bag. She needed to be at the Mikaelson Mansion soon or Klaus would probably turn up here himself.

Damon was still leaning against her car door.

"Damon, seriously" she said, she was staring to get pissed.

"And you're sure that _nothing _is up with you Blondie?" he said, all serious-expressioned in his face.

She sighed loudly: "Yes... _Nothing _is up with me. Now let me get into my car?" she said and he immediately removed himself from the car door.

"You tell Liz I said hi and tell her that we haven't seen the shadow of Klaus since your capture... He must be up to something or maybe Rebekah has chained him up somewhere in that mansion of theirs. She has quite the temper..."

"Ewww Damon…. don't spoil me about Rebekah" Caroline said truly disgusted. She wasn't interested in hearing what Damon had to say about Klaus' little sister and that thing he also had for her.

She got into her car, fastened her seat belt and drove away. Through the rear-view mirror she could see Damon standing in the middle of the parking lot, watching her drive away.

She couldn't believe he had bought it. She had accomplished to lie _successfully_ for the first time in what seemed like forever.

* * *

The drive to his home had been thrilling. For the first time she would be there _alone_. Not accompanied by almost all of town because of some party. She would be all by herself now.

She had parked her car in the massive driveway and she was now standing in front of the massive double door.

_There's nothing to worry about. It's just for a cup of coffee. And what happened to your excitement? _

She knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then she heard footsteps behind the door and before she felt ready it opened.

There he was. Klaus Mikaelson. All smily and cute. He was wearing black jeans and a bordeuax shirt, looking both handsomely sexy and casual all at once.

_Breathe woman! He is supposed to be your friend... don't fall for his obvious handsomeness and charming nature. Be cool._

"Hello Caroline, come on in" he said as if it was completely natural. Caroline herself was a big nerve wrack.

He stepped aside, allowing her into his huge home.

As Caroline walked in she was truly stunned. The mansion looked so different in brought daylight. The massive windows obviously allowed them to spare on the lights. The massive chandeliers were turned off and only the warm light from the spring sun entered the massive hall.

"Would you like a guided tour?" he asked as he could clearly see her excitement for his huge home: "I will gladly show you around?"

She nodded. She was so curios to see what the Mikaelson-Family had collected during their years of living.

"Well... You know the hall Caroline. I like all the sun light that escapes through the windows. It gives the hall a wonderful light and that is also why Rebecca and I placed that three-piece suite over there" he said, pointing towards some very expensive looking, brown, leather, easy chairs and an enormous couch.

Through the entire mansion there were only double doors and double door-sized archways. It was very grandiose Caroline thought to herself, as they walked through the many, enormous rooms.

They walked in total silence apart from when Klaus spoke of the rooms and the many things in his home. Caroline was stunned: her whole house could fit in his home at least six times. It was unrealistic that two persons could live there all alone.

"This is the study. We have all kinds of books, anthologies, collections of poems, encyclopaedias, and photo albums from over the years. I enjoy sitting here, celebrating eternity by reading some poetic words on a piece of paper. Rebekah has not used it that much. She prefers other things such as watching TV, shopping, listening to awful pop-music" he said. Klaus hadn't looked at Caroline throughout the whole tour so far. She could tell that he really enjoyed telling about his home, sharing his thoughts about all the memories which were linked to the different possessions.

They walked down a long, wide, corridor where a round mahogany table stood in the middle of the isle. On it was an expensive vase: "I got that from a Danish king about 70 years ago. Not that I have a thing for vases... I just think of it as a fun memory" he said smiling. Of course he had been friends with a king... she wasn't surprised actually.

He was still not looking at her.

"Behind these doors is Rebekah's room. She will literally torture me if I entered so we'll leave that as non-visited" he said, his accent getting sexier for every time she heard it.

_Sexier? Caroline... Hold up the defences!_

They reached some massive double doors: "And this is my room plus my studio where I paint. I already showed you the study at the family ball" he said while opening the massive double doors. They entered the studio. It was a bit dark for her taste. She could guess that his room was behind another set of double doors in the end of the studio. The studio was filled with lots of paintings and empty canvases, just as she remembered.

She walked up to the huge Monnet-ish painting, showing the beauty of purple water lilies: "Did you do this one as well?"

For the first time he looked at her: "Yes I did. Do you like it?"

"It's very beautiful. So peaceful to look at... You seriously got some skill there" she said laughing.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again" he said honestly. She looked away and instantly felt his eyes upon her, desperate to meet hers.

Silence hung between them until he broke it moments later: "But thank you Caroline. I am glad you like my work. And I am also glad that we are having much more of a blast than last time we were here" he said, still looking at her.

She bit her lip. Even though she had taught him a lesson that night at the Mikaelson Ball, she still hated that she was so straightforward at all time.

"Shall we go downstairs? The coffee is ready" he said, taking a pose which guided her out the studio, out into the massive corridor again.

She followed him silently.

* * *

They sat in the massive living room. Here another massive three-piece suite was placed as well. She sat in one of the chairs, he on the sofa.

As he sipped his tea, Caroline was looking down in her milked coffee. What were they supposed to talk about? Right now she felt awkward in his company. She kept focusing on her coffee, avoiding eye contact.

As she stared into her mug she thought about her own astonishment. She was genuinely surprised that he was able to behave like this: no flirting, no nicknames. He was sticking to his part of the deal and so was she supposed to. His undying charm was making it hard for her to keep up the defences though.

"Where you late for school by the way?" he asked, looking up from this cup of tea. She was glad he was the one to break the awkward silence.

"No... not at all" she said smilingly.

_Liar. _

"That's good" he said. Again the awkward silence screamed them in their ears.

_You are supposed to stick to your part of the deal as well Caroline. Ask him something._

"What do you love to do the most?" she busted out before even thinking about what to ask him.

He smiled, glad to see her doing the asking, finally: "I love to paint of course. And to travel. Experiencing alien cultures has always fascinated me. Why do you ask that?"

"Just curious..." she answered, again looking in the bottom of her now empty mug. Since her sudden outburst she could just as well ask him something else: "What is your favourite music then?"

He thought about it for some seconds: "My taste in music is very diverse. I like everything from Bach, The Beatles and Arctic Monkeys to Amy Winehouse, The Raveonettes, and Snow Patrol. At the moment my favourite album is from this up-and-coming singer named James Vincent McMorrow. His songs are magnificent. Have you ever heard his music before?" he asked, truly interested.

"No... I'm into Rihanna, Katy Perry and Kelly Clarkson. Never heard of that James Something before" she said sincerely.

He suddenly burst into a small laughter.

"Don't make fun my taste in music! I don't mock yours!" she said a bit crossed by his sudden laughter.

"Sorry Caroline" he said smilingly. She couldn't be mad at him she realized.

"I love Coldplay though if that's more your thing" she added.

"Me too. They are the best..."

"... band ever" they said simultaneously. They couldn't help but laugh.

"Favourite book then?" she asked curiously. She sincerely wanted to know more about him.

"A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens" he answered promptly.

"Favourite movie?"

"The Shawshank Redemtion... best movie of all time." Again promptly.

"Favourite food?"

"Indian."

"Favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Favourite animal?"

"Wolf" he answered smilingly.

"Of course" she said rolling her eyes, which later was followed by a genuine smile.

She was just about to ask him one more question when he said: "Enough about me for now... What about you Caroline?"

She looked him deeply in those blue eyes of his: "What is there that you _don't_ know about me?"

He laughed, making himself more comfortable in the sofa: "I know a lot of things about you... but not _everything"_ he said with a big smirk on his face.

"Well... I'm Miss Mystic Falls, I organize the all dances and events at the school and I'm a great multitasker..."

He tilted his head on one side: "Tell me something about _you."_

_Omg that stare...focus Caroline._

She sighed. She knew he was looking for some deeper layers of Caroline Forbes: "I'm a hopeless romantic. I suck at history. I'm a big time perfectionist. I hate it when people lie to me even though I'm a bad liar myself. I miss my dad. I miss my mom even though she's always there. I get hurt rather quickly. And I think eternity is a long time when you feel like I feel: messed up."

She had left him speechless.

"I fell messed up all the time. I just feel like everything is against me you know."

"I did not think you would be this honest towards me" he said sincerely.

"Well - that is what this whole thing is about isn't it? Us becoming friends... then I'll have to be myself you know."

He nodded: "And I'll promise to be myself as well Caroline and stick to my part of the deal." She could tell by his stare and the sound of his voice that he was being honest. He definitely was a man of his words.

She made herself more comfortable in the big, easy chair made of leather: "I listened to you, you know".

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

She looked up the ceiling, leaning her head against the back rest on the chair: "I stayed inside. All day. And when Tyler didn't show up I was so devastated. I had truly hoped that he would have shown up. And I was in shock and just needed some space you know. And now he's hanging out with Hayley..."

He said nothing, knowing that she needed to burst out all her anger and frustration.

"Trust me. I'm not doing this as some revenge against Tyler. I'm doing this because I want to. It's just... it's just hard not being able to tell anyone. Even my best friends would kill me if they knew I was sitting here right now. The problem is that they don't know this side of you... this friendly Klaus... and that's why they wouldn't get it."

"If you don't want to stay here you are free to leave" he said suddenly.

"Are you mad now?" she said frustrated.

"No not at all Caroline. I am just respecting you. If our future friendship is too much to you because it distances you from your friends, I will accept your leave. I am just showing consideration."

She was genuinely surprised. She hadn't seen this one coming. He surely made it easy for her to give him the benefit of the doubt. A warmth inside of her rose, knowing that he wanted her to feel comfortable sitting here, doing this, becoming friends with him. She truly wished that all of her friends, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Matt could see this side of him. Then they would understand why his company wasn't _that _bad.

"Thank you Klaus" she said with all her heart. She was truly thankful and it only made her surer, that this was the right thing to do, getting to know Klaus Mikaelson himself.

"You're welcome love".

_He just called you love you know. _

_Doesn't matter. His timing was great. I forgive him._

* * *

They were walking side by side in the massive hall. It was almost 7pm and Caroline knew that at this hour her mom would be home, cooking some semi-good meal for both of them, so therefore she was heading home.

After her confession of her deepest thoughts and worries, they had just talked about everything and nothing. They had mostly talked about their similarities in music taste and also she had asked why "A Tale of Two Cities" was his favourite book, and he had talked of why for what felt like forever. But it had felt great: getting to know him, getting to know this intellectual side of him.

She put on her fashionable leather jacket, ready to leave.

"So I guess we'll hang out tomorrow as well?" she said smilingly. She was actually already excited.

"I'd love that" he said, opening the massive double door.

"What is she doing here?" Rebekah said bitterly, entering the mansion with at least nine shopping bags.

"She was here for a cup of coffee Rebekah so relax."

"So you and my brother are bonding now, are you?"

"Leave it Rebekah" Klaus said, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Nik" she snapped, pulling her arm out of his strong hold, walking up the stairs, probably heading for her room.

"I'm sorry. Rebekah can't be quite rude towards people" he said, giving Caroline an apologizing stare.

"Don't worry. We've always been on the wrong foot."

He nodded, knowing that Rebekah had quite the temper, like her father Mikael.

"I'll text you" Caroline said, walking out the door.

As she sat herself in the car, she smiled. This had been the right thing to do and in fact she wanted to text him immediately.

* * *

"Where have you been sweetie? Dinner was ready twenty minutes ago" Liz said worried, as Caroline entered the kitchen.

"I was at Bonnie's doing homework for tomorrow. We had some catching up to do" Caroline answered promptly.

_Liar._

"Oh that's good. Your hard work will pay of this summer when you graduate" her mom said smilingly, while she scooped some rice and some kind of meat course up upon Caroline's plate.

While they ate Liz suddenly said: "It's great you're being around friends again. They're always so supportive of you. I'm glad for you sweetie".

"Yeah, they are being the best of friends. Really supportive" Caroline answered as she thought of his words: "_I am just respecting you..." _She felt truly happy.

Some time went by where they just ate in silence until Caroline said: "Hey mom, we're soooo in need of a girls-night-in... Just the two of us."

"Yes honey, we do need that. I'll check my schedule."

How typical. She felt a bit disappointed. Why was her mom such a workaholic?

* * *

She was lying in bed, ready to go to sleep. But she had one last thing to do.

She grabbed her phone and typed:

"Your place tmrw as well?"

"Yes. Will you be here after school?"

"Yes I will. What about movies?"

"Sounds great Caroline. See you there."

It was a rather short conversation, but it made her smile anyway.

She was thinking about which film they could watch... Maybe "The Notebook" wasn't really Klaus' type of movie? She had seen it once with Tyler, but he had started cuddling with her within 10 minutes.

_Don't think of that jerk right now. Go to sleep and forget him. Forget Tyler Caroline, forget him for now._

She sighed and closed her eyes.

All she could see was him sitting on the sofa, looking so stunning and handsome... if she hadn't stuck to her part of the deal as he had done (almost) perfectly, she probably would have been sitting next to him, running her fingers through his sexy, dark blonde, curly hair.

_Stop it Caroline. Be the strong link!_

She smiled and slowly fell asleep.

"_I am just respecting you..."_

* * *

_So that was Ch. 6. _

_I hope you enjoyed it ;) It sure was fun but also time-consuming to write._

_Ch. 7 will be up as soon as possible! _

_xo Natasja_


	8. Instantly Forgiven

_#BEFORE YOU READ: I didn't have time for corrections this time :/ So I'm sorry for the (probably) many spelling mistakes!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Instantly Forgiven**

"_... and there are times I know I will have to chase you... I'll still want you"_

**James Vincent McMorrow – And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop**

* * *

She had woken up this morning, feeling happy. It had been a long time coming but finally she felt happy.

As she had got dressed she suddenly felt like painting her room soon in the future. It needed to be revived and she would like a change.

Right now she was walking down the school hallway, heading to her locker.

She was wearing black, skinny jeans, an army green shirt blouse, a big, fashionable silver coloured necklace and high heels. Whenever she was glad she always made more out of her outfit.

As she grabbed her social studies-book from the locker, she suddenly heard a familiar laugh.

She looked past the locker door, seeing Tyler and Hayley standing further down the hallway. They hadn't seen her.

They looked happy and it annoyed her so badly. Even though Caroline felt pretty today Hazel Eyes somehow outshined her, wearing high-waisted, black, skinny jeans, a bordeuax shirt blouse, a fashionable leather jacket and of course... _higher_ heels than Caroline wore today.

_What is it with her? How come she always outshines me?_

They were laughing so the whole school could hear them.

With her heightened hearing Caroline could hear Hazel Eyes saying: "Since it's my first day here at Mystic Falls High... would like to give me guided tour?" while looking flirtatious at Tyler.

He gave her a seducing grin, closing his locker and then leading her down the other hallway.

Even though she had promised herself to forget him, Caroline could feel tears pressuring behind her eyes. He was such a dick. She really needed to talk to him soon. But not yet. She wasn't ready at all. He would just come up with all kinds of excuses, making her forgive him and move on like nothing happened.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder: "Hey Care... Are you ready for class?" Matt said friendly.

She turned against him, letting him see her teary eyes.

"Tyler?" he asked. Elena had told him about the Hayley-situation and Caroline nodded firmly, still saying nothing.

"Come... let's go to class" Matt said, pushing her gently up the hallway.

She really appreciated him not talking about it. Matt was such a good friend. She reminded herself to tell him once the timing was right.

* * *

"So this November we'll have the President Election once again. Can anyone share the main differences between the Republicans and the Democrats?" Mrs. Johansen said.

Matt reached up his hand and started explaining. Caroline didn't hear a single word.

Luckily she wasn't thinking about Tyler. She was thinking of him.

His sweet gestures. His attitude. His behaviour. His accent. His way of pronouncing words. His honesty. His dimples. His laugh. His way of walking.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. This certainly wasn't part of the plan. Not at all!

Before she knew it class was over.

As she and Matt met Elena and Bonnie, she didn't even realize she said hi to them. Her mind was elsewhere.

After both Biology and Math, now sitting in the school cafeteria with her besties, she was still far away in her thoughts.

"_You should be nicer to me" _had been his words. And now that she _was _nicer to him he sneaked up upon her, making her feel things she never had felt before. He made her lose focus. It really was her intention to get to know him as a friend but he made it very hard for her. He was behaving so perfectly though, only one deal-breaker so far: calling her love yesterday.

This friendly, interesting Klaus intrigued her. Of course his obvious good looks and compelling charm were some of the reasons, but she was truly fascinated by him: she wanted to know the story of _how _and _why_ he had become the alpha male, this dangerous but also very insecure existence.

"... and when Jemery called me last night, asking if he could come over, my heart melted. I know he's your brother and all Elena, but after all this time I feel like being with him is so right." Bonnie was babbling about her and Jeremy. Caroline still not listening.

She had to be strong. She had to stick to her _own_ deal.

Many thoughts later she distantly heard Elena saying: "... and then he suddenly showed up at my door, carrying me up to my room. Stefan is such a romantic".

She was genuinely happy to had had coffee with him yesterday. She had felt so comfortable in his company. And yes: he had called her love but that was nothing compared to what she had been thinking about him: running her fingers through his curly hair.

_What a deal keeper you are Caroline. _

"Care, are you even listening?" Elena said bitterly, poking her gently on her arm.

"Sorry... I'm listening now" she said, trying to sound honest. She listened for literally 20 seconds before he reached her thoughts again.

* * *

Caroline was on her way to her car, heading for the Mikaelson Mansion when Elena suddenly came running: "Hey Care, are you doing anything today?"

_Dammit. Bad timing Elena. I don't wanna lie to you but I have to._

She turned around and faced her best friend: "Yeah, actually I'm going to hang out with my mom today. She waiting for me at home so I really gotta go."

"I was just thinking that maybe you wanted to go to the Grill with me and grab some lunch? Jer got his job back so it's free lunch?" Elena said smilingly, making those "this-is-an-offer-you-can't-resist"-eyes.

She tried her best: "Aw, I really wanted to go with you Elena but my mom is waiting. We've planned this for quite some time now, with her busy schedule and all... but say hi to Jeremy from me will you?" Caroline said, opening her car door.

"Of course Care. Tell your mom I said hi as well. Have fun!"

As Caroline drove towards his home, she was unaware of the fact that Elena saw Liz, busy working on some brutal robbery in a grocery store near town square, as she headed towards the grill.

* * *

As soon as she had gotten in, he had shown her to the living room. She had began talking about which movie they should watch but he had gently cut short, walked to the huge stereo and put on some album.

She had sat with a confused expression all over her kind face, as he smiled and said: "Just listen to this. And you'll find out why I fancy it."

_Fancy. That word again. Stop making me blush by thinking of that word. Seriously._

For almost an hour they said nothing to each other, just listened to the poetic lyrics and that magical, almost whispering voice.

As she lied on the big sofa, he had wondered around the living room looking into the thin air, just listening, and later sat himself in one of the easy chairs.

She quickly had understood why he loved this album so much. It was really good actually even though she was used to more up-beat music.

"What was his name again?" she said, genuinely curios.

"James Vincent McMorrow. You liked it?"

"Yeah it was really good. Peaceful" she said smilingly.

He smiled back, the dimples showing behind that cute beard of his.

"You wanted to watch a movie right?" he suddenly said, rising from the easy chair.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you've ever seen..." she said until she noticed he was gone.

Okay that was awkward. Where the hell did he go?

Moments later he walked back into the living room with a Blu-Ray in his hands.

"You have to watch this one" he said, reaching for a remote that was lying on an old bookshelf.

A white screen suddenly appeared from the ceiling. Bu the size of it she guessed that he never went to the movies.

He put on the disc and sat down next to her on the sofa as if that was totally normal for him to do, which it actually was, because you were supposed to sit on the sofa if you wanted to look at the white screen.

But she shivered inside. Even though they had been much closer before, it felt like the first time that he was this close to her. _Breathe woman, breathe._

"Which one are we going to see?" she said with a shaky voice. _Dammit_. She innerly hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"You'll wait and see Caroline. Be surprised."

They were watching "The Shawshank Redemption" she quickly realized. She remembered the opening scene from once where her mom had tried to get her to see it, but at the time she had found it so boring that she had fell asleep. This time it was different though. She couldn't fall asleep with him sitting next to her. Her whole body was acting crazy, being far too energetic to fall asleep.

As they got into the movie, him laughing over all the great lines and scenes which he probably had watched a billion times, she could see why he liked it. It was the story of an innocent man, jailed for years, using his logic and life time experience to be the better villain. It was an amazing story and the acting was great.

She also had loosened up a bit. She felt comfortable again. She moved in closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder as if that was the most natural thing to do in the world. Seconds later she realized what she had just done.

_Your know that the beautiful, clever, head of yours is lying on Klaus Mikaelson's shoulder right? _her common sense reminded her.

Her whole body stiffened. _What am I thinking?_

An arm suddenly held her. His arm. His arm was holding her close to him... the worst part was that it felt sooooo good. She didn't mind at all actually.

For the remaining twenty minutes of the movie they sat like this. They were completely alone which only made it feel even more comfortable.

Even when the role-up titles began, they kept their position. By now he was gently caressing her arm, making her shiver inside.

If she didn't have any self control, she would probably be all over him, kissing him on the neck, kissing that really cute birth mark on his neck as well, inhaling his scent, returning some love and affection.

But she stayed in her seat, enjoying his caressing.

She was surprised that he didn't make a move either. If they hadn't made a deal he would probably have lifted her to his bedroom by now, but she thought that he just enjoyed this intense moment because he knew he had made a promise: a promise to become her friend and not anything more than that.

"Thank you" she said silently: "It really was a great movie." By instinct she snuggled further into his chest, feeling as safe as ever.

"I am glad you liked it sweetheart" he said. Instantly he pulled away, looking intensely in her eyes: "I am so sorry Caroline... I did not mean to..."

She grabbed his arm, returning the intense stare: "Don't..." and once again she snuggled into his arms.

"I'm scared and this comforts me" she said almost in a whisper. He didn't reply her. All he did was to tighten his grip around her. This was their first genuine hug.

* * *

Caroline was lying in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Everything was a mess. She was a mess.

She silently sobbed, turning her face down into the pillow so her mom couldn't hear her cry.

She was still scared. Scared to death.

As she had sat with Klaus watching the movie she had suddenly realized how scared she still was. She was scared of being left all alone in the world. Her beloved father's torture plus Alaric capturing her had only made it worse. As she had sat there both times she had felt as alone as anyone could ever feel. She didn't like to be _truly _alone, abandoned. And when Tyler hadn't shown up it had broke her heart to pieces. She was also scared because she feared being captured once again to be tortured by some other maniac. Caroline was genuinely scared for her life and for being abandoned by the people around her. And that was the reason she had needed comfort. Comfort she could find in Klaus.

He was a man of his words. He had promised her to stick to the deal they had made. For now he had only made two deal breakers: calling her love yesterday and sweetheart this evening. But she forgave him for she knew she could trust him. When she had snuggled into his arms for the second time she had feared that he would have taken advantage over the situation but he hadn't. He had just sat there, comforting and hugging her, making her feel safe until she felt somewhat alright again.

After this evening she truly trusted him. Now she needed to trust herself, knowing that she would be able to stick to the plan as well. Tonight he had only been a very supporting friend and for that she was truly grateful.

She lifted her head from the pillow, taking a deep breath. She sat up in bed, looked around her room.

She suddenly thought of Tyler. She seriously needed to talk to him but he just didn't have the courage yet. She reminded herself to talk to him a while. But for now she was still so madly pissed at him and effing Hazel Eyes.

She went into to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and emptied the glass in one swallow.

She felt exhausted from all the sobbing as she went back to her room.

"_It's okay to cry Caroline. Everyone gets sad sometimes. And then it's best to just let it all out" _her father had always told her and she instantly missed him so badly.

She started sobbing once again, this time it was more intensive. She had held it for so long, all the frustration, sorrow and fear that she just needed to get it out of her system.

She held her face with her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Caroline..." Klaus suddenly said and she felt him sitting next to her. He wrapped his arms around her: it broke his heart to see her like this.

"Shhhh... it's okay Caroline... it's okay" he said as he tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer to him.

She started sobbing even more when she felt the safety of his arms.

He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

A while later she felt more calm. She was still in his arm, feeling safe, seeking comfort.

He suddenly lifted her, so she was leaning against the bed guard. He sat down next to her and instinctively wrapped his arms around her once again.

She inhaled his scent. It was the scent of safety.

"It's okay... I'm here Caroline. I won't leave you" he said while he kissed her forehead gently as she laid there, safe, in his strong arms.

Third deal breaker. But instantly forgiven.

* * *

_I needed this moment to happen. I've planned it for so long. So I hope you liked it! _

_Chapter 8 will be up Saturday or Sunday. Have a lovely weekend!_

_xo Natasja_


	9. The Deal 2,0

_Hey there.._

_So this coming week will be busy so I won't be able to upload at all, not until the weekend.. (SO SORRY!)_

_Chapter 8... enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Deal 2.0**

"_Isn't it strange the way things can change? ... Suddenly someone means more than you felt before."_

**James Carrington - Ache**

* * *

The bright sunlight was the reason she woke up from her deep sleep.

Caroline stretched her body as she lied in bed. What time was it?

_8:33am... which means you're late for school._

She sat up in bed and suddenly remembered last night.

She had been devastated and he had comforted her. But where was he?

_You can't ask that question already!? Please tell me you didn't expect him to sleep over?_

"Here you go Caroline..." Klaus said while he offered her a mug filled with milked coffee. He had just walked into her room.

"Thank you" she said and gladly received the mug.

She took a sip and looked him in those sea blue eyes of his: "Have you just arrived or...?"

He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed: "No, I stayed."

_OMG how cute..._

"But..." she panicked for a second: "did my mom see you here?"

"Of course not Caroline... I didn't let her see me when she checked on you before she went out."

She sighed in relief: "Good" while taking a sip.

"So you don't want your mother to see me in your room do you?" he asked teasingly.

"No... not yet" she said honestly.

_Dammit. Did you just say "not yet" as in "but she will in the future?" God dammit Caroline._

He smiled. He liked her answer.

"You're late for school, you know what?" he said, looking at her alarm clock.

"Yes... I'm just gonna stay home and rest I think. I don't feel like going to school at all" she said looking into the thin air.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Caroline" he said, rising from the bed.

"You're leaving?" she said a bit too eagerly.

"Yes... I have an errand. I'll see you."

As he walked towards the door, she jumped up from the bed, only wearing a thin, silk, nightie. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Thank you for being there last night. I'm _really _gratefull. Thank you..."

She was still holding his arm. Their eyes had locked for several moments and she really didn't want him to go. She was surprised herself that she couldn't allow him to leave.

"You're welcome Caroline" he said quietly, still looking deeply into her shiny eyes.

Without hesitation, she pulled him closer to her so they stood face to face, placed her hands on both sides of his face, leaned in closer to him... inhaled his scent, that scent of safety, and gently kissed him on his right cheek. With her hands still on both sides of his face, she looked him deep in the eyes and repeated: "_thank you..."_

He didn't say anything. She gently backed away, leaving him to himself. She somehow expected him to run too her, leaving a romantic kiss on her lips, but he just stood there for a moment, until he said smilingly: "Bye Caroline" and then he left the room.

When she heard the front door closing, she sat down on her bed. Her whole body shivered. Her reaction to that intimate moment that has just happened between the two of them was a genuine smile. Her cheeks went all pink as she thought of her returning gesture to this charming man.

She closed her eyes of sheer joy and innerly hoped that she would see him as soon as possible.

* * *

After a good nap for approximately four hours and a refreshing shower Caroline cleaned her room. Normally it would have taken ages but somehow she finished rather quickly.

When she was about to place the vaccumcleaner in its regular place, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey sweetie. Why aren't you at school? I tried to call your cell?" Liz asked worried.

"Oh I forgot in my room. I'm just feeling for a day home... I'm still not quite ready" she said lyingly. She wasn't in school because she had overslept and still felt euphoric.

"That's okay, but only this one time sweetie or else my deal with Principal Jackson is off."

"Alright" Caroline said sighing... her mom could be quite strict sometimes.

"I'll be home soon today in two hours or so. So you want to just catch up and "hang out"?" Liz said, trying to sound cool.

Caroline laughed at her mom's failed attempt to sound like one her age: "Yes mom, that's sounds great. I'll cook something delicious for us. See you there" she said, all smily, and ended the call.

She was genuinely excited for their afternoon Mom-Daughter-dinner.

* * *

The kitchen was as clean as ever and so was the living room.

Caroline had put on "Early in the Morning", the album by James Vincent McMorrow which was the exact album she and Klaus had listened to, and started cleaning both rooms. She had sung along to the gorgeous lyrics and before she even realized she had started, both the kitchen and living room were dust-free.

Now she was standing in the small but cosy kitchen, cooking the lovely chilli con carne that had been a family recipe for ages.

As she stood and chopped some of the spicy red chilli, she remembered what her lips on his cheek had felt like.

She went all tomato red. It had felt so right, so good.

_Eaaaaasy girl. You haven't even broken up with Tyler yet so officially you're still together. _

"Argh… Tyler that douche" Caroline said, suddenly chopping the chilli a bit too aggressive.

* * *

"Awww... our kitchen has never looked this good!" Liz said as she entered the kitchen, Caroline already sitting at the small dinner table.

Dinner was ready and the smell of it reminded Liz that the only thing she had had all day was a boring chicken-bacon sandwich from the kiosk next to the police station.

Candles were all over the kitchen, making the room more comfortable and cosy.

"I made grandma's chilli con carne" Caroline said smilingly, happy to have her mom home at this hour of the afternoon.

"Aww.. Caroline you're the best. Gosh I'm so hungry!" Liz said as she sat herself opposite of Caroline, taking of brown, sheriff shirt blouse.

As Liz poured up some rice and chilli con carne, she suddenly said: "You look happy sweetie. And I'm so glad 'cause that means you're finally over that horrifying incident."

"Yes... I kinda am. Everyone has just been so supportive and that's helped a lot."

"And what about Tyler? I feel like he hasn't seen here for ages?" Liz said while she enjoyed the taste of the spicy dish.

Caroline almost chocked in her carne: "Ty is fine. He's just busy with football and all. And homework… so we haven't seen each other after school."

"As far as I remember Carol once told me that Tyler cares more about his physique and football than homework... but what do I know" Liz said smiling at Caroline.

All she could do was to smile back, pretending that Tyler was all she thought about atm.

For some time they just ate. Caroline looked frequently at her mom, enjoying that rare but lovely smile she had. God she had missed these bonding moments.

"You like it Mom?"

"Yes dear… it's just the way I love it... like my mom used to make it" Liz said honestly.

"I'm glad" Caroline said, raising her glass: "To future Mom-Daughter moments like this one."

"To future Mom-Daughter moments".

As Caroline sipped the white wine, Liz suddenly said: "I'm proud of you Caroline and so would your father have been. You really have grown into this strong, clever, young woman. I just want you to be happy. That is my main goal in life: my daughter's happiness." She smiled and lay her hand upon Caroline's.

"Thanks Mom" Caroline said all teary. She hadn't seen this one coming.

Suddenly Liz' phone went off, spoiling the moment.

"Sheriff Forbes... Uh huh... Yes… Okay, I'm on my way immediately."

She rose from the chair. She hadn't even finished her meal.

"Some mayor car crash just outside of town. Three cars involved. And this town should be quiet if you thought about its size..." she said as she put on her sheriff shirt blouse again.

"When will you be home?" Caroline said with clear disappointment.

"I can't tell yet hun. But thanks for the lovely carne and all. I've gotta go. Sleep well if I'm not home before bed time!" she said and ran out the kitchen and seconds later Caroline heard the front door slam.

Caroline crossed her arms and sighed loudly. She really hated that her mom was the sheriff of this god for saken town sometimes. They always needed her when _she _needed her more.

* * *

The candles were soon burned down.

Caroline stood in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

There was nothing but silence, except from the noise of tableware hitting the kitchen counter.

She paused for a minute and looked at the overwhelming size of dishes:_ How the hell could I get so many things dirty? I just made chilli con carne for two. Not thirty._

"Do you need any help love?"

She dropped a plate to the floor, smashing it to pieces: "Seriously Klaus... You scared the life out of me. Don't sneak up on me like this _every_ time you get in here" she said, looking at him bitterly.

He burst into laughter: "I'm sorry Caroline" raising his hands in defense.

She couldn't help but smile: "Well... you can clean up after yourself here" she said, pointing at the smashed plate with her right foot.

"Of course. I was the one to drop it anyway. How stupid I am" he said ironically, starting to pick up the pieces.

"So now you're telling me that I'm stupid?" she said teasingly. He made her feel like a 15-year-old again, all silly and goofy whenever he was near.

"No not at all love... you're anything but stupid" he said. He pushed her gently to her left as she stood in front of the sink, so he could throw the plate pieces in the trashcan, which was placed in the cabin under the sink.

As soon as he had thrown the pieces out, he stood in front of her, face to face, only inches away from her face: "You're kind, funny, and beautiful. That's what you are" he said almost in a whisper. Their eyes locked. Again she could smell his delightful scent. She shivered: her whole body feeling electric because he was standing this close to her.

Again she couldn't move. She just stood there in a close encounter with Klaus.

"Klaus..." she said but he hushed her, placing his finger on her lips: "You can call me Nik."

_OMG his finger is on your mouth. _

Even though a voice inside of her head told her to move away she stayed, feeling euphoric by his gentle touch.

He gently removed his finger from her mouth, now gently caressing her feminine jaw line, making her feel things she never imagined she could feel.

Impulsively she leaned in closer to his face, feeling as brave as ever before.

When her lips where millimetres away from his, he whispered: "Don't you think we should finish up before going to 1st base?" and moved away, beginning to finish the dishes.

_Unbelieveable! Now that I finally got carried along with his endless charm and forgot for __one__ second that I'm too smart to be seduced by him, he's the one to pull the breaks. Seriously! _

For quite some time they just did the dishes in silence. He did the washing and she placed the tableware at its regular spot.

When she had placed the last casserole in of the kitchen cabins, she suddenly felt his arms around her. She shivered and she didn't hide her sudden surprise. She uttered a tiny moan as she felt how his strong arms held her, making her feel electric.

He gently kissed her neck. She closed her eyes of sheer pleasure. This was NOT how she imagined her night to be like.

Without time to react, he grabbed her and with a gust of wind they were in her room.

He laid her on her bed and leaned in over her, so he was on top.

Without thinking, she dragged him closer to her, forcing him to kiss her on the neck again.

He did it with pleasure. He sure knew what he was doing.

When he suddenly stopped, lying himself on the side, supporting himself on his one arm, facing her, she uttered bitterly: "Seriously?"

She kept her position, lying on her back, now with her arms crossed to show her frustration.

"Don't be angry love. I just thought that it was better to stop before you regretted."

He looked at her. She was the most beautiful existence he had ever seen. Her blonde curly hair fascinated him. Her scent made him feel euphoric. He was truly irritated at himself that he had pulled away. It had been the biggest pleasure yet to kiss that lovely neck of hers. But he had done it for her. They had made a deal after all. It was just a moment of passion.

She sat up in bed, corrected her shirt that had dropped down her shoulder in their passionate act: "This is awkward" she said, rolling her eyes.

He sat up as well, his finger now caressing her collarbone: "Sweetheart. I thought we had a deal. Let's not get this impulsive act get in the way for our bonding."

She sighed heavenly: both of his words but also his touch: "Okay then... Tell me about your life then. What you've experienced over the centuries?"

Even though they both just had agreed that the deal still was on, she gently took his hand, intervening their fingers. That deal of theirs was a new one though. He was allowed to call her names by now. And... she didn't mind him touching her at all. She enjoyed every second of it to be honest.

* * *

_So that was ch. 8 … all KC feelings for you and for me as well xD_

_x Natasja_


	10. Don't Leave - Please, Stay

_Hi there. _

_So….. what did you think of the season premiere? I myself can get enough of it... that KC scene in the woods... I'm speechless. It was freaking epic._

_Chapter 9 has been a long way coming but here it is. I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Don't Leave... Please, Stay**

...

_Please listen to the song before reading this chapter. It inspired me because of its beauty.  
It gave me the idea to the last part of the chapter._

_..._

**Yiruma- Kiss the Rain**

* * *

"What I've experienced? Well sweet Caroline, I will have to stay here all night then?" he said teasingly.

He let their intervened fingers apart, so he was now lying comfortably in her bed, hands folded behind his head. Caroline was by now sitting cross-legged next to him, facing him.

"Tell me Nik... I want to know."

She looked him deeply in the eyes, her gaze telling him that she was speaking the truth.

He made himself even more comfortable, amazed that _she _wanted to know more about him and his long life: "Well then. Where should I begin?"

He licked his lips, ready to tell his story, but all she saw was him licking his lips. He was so sexy when he did that.

"I was a lord once. In England. I owned so much land that being a lord felt like being a king. As a lord I was a close friend to the English king Henry VIII. He had quite the temper" he said laughing, remembering the feeling of being powerful in a whole other time: "In my huge estate I arranged dances. I compelled people to dance all night long for Elijah's, Rebekah's and my own pleasure. Of course Elijah felt bad about it, especially when people's feet began to bleed because of the endless dance. But the joy I saw in Bekah's eyes when people kept dancing to the glorious music was all worth it. We have also travelled a lot through the centuries. But travelling through a flourishing Europe was truly stunning. All the different types of art, music, and literature... that is what I've enjoyed most about being a hybrid: to experience the beauty of the World's greatness. And of course all the women through the centuries... I tell you Caroline... Women were of a much more different calibre back then than they are today. And then there's you love..." he said, looking deeply and honest into her blue eyes: "You've got that special sparkle that fascinates me."

Caroline couldn't help but smile. She was truly flattered by his charming words.

"Tell me more..." she said, trying to remove the attention from her. She was curious and wanted to know more.

"Well... I lived in Barcelona for many decades. That city has truly conquered a part of my heart. I also lived in Paris, Berlin, London of course. That is the greatness of living for eternity. You'll have infinity to experience the beauty of the world. Time isn't an enemy to us Caroline. We will have forever to live life to the fullest."

It was getting darker outside. Liz was still at the station Caroline figured because she hadn't seen her yet since she left in a hurry during their dinner.

She looked at him. Why didn't he let anyone else but her see this side of him? This man of the world, whom had lived for infinity, experienced so many wonderful things, seen so much beauty. She was really enjoying getting to know this kind, loving side of him. The _real_ Niklaus. The artist, who loves the beauty of being alive and of life itself.

She looked down upon her hands for a second. She was dying to tell Bonnie and Elena about this complete different side of him. She wished that they could see the good in him as she could. She wouldn't tell them about their passionate moments though... but she was longing to share her bonding with him to them. They were her best friends and yet she couldn't tell them. Because he was the reason for so much pain: a pain she truly hoped could be erased so he could be giving a second chance. A chance for him to show the world that he was capable of love and making friends instead of enemies.

As she looked up from her hands, feeling split once again inside of herself, her eyes locked with his.

He was giving her that gaze: the gaze of admiration and fascination. She felt ecstatic. No one, not even Tyler, had looked upon her like he did. He looked upon her like she was the reason he was alive, like she was the reason that something could be called genuine beauty.

For moments they just gazed at each other: enjoying the bonding, the connecting, and their chemistry.

He suddenly sat up, leaning against the bed guard: "I want to show you something. I figure you still like horses?" referring to their conversation on the night of the Mikaelson Ball.

"Yes I do..." she said, both excited and happy all at once.

"There is this stud farm up state. It's a two hour drive from here. And since you like horses this trip will be just the thing for you. Let me take you there, Caroline."

He looked at her with his most honest stare and even his pose told her, he wasn't joking.

"Would you like to go there with me? I was going anyway. It's an old stud farm with the most beautiful horses and I have bought many of my horses from there throughout the years. And not far from there, there is a great opportunity for a marvellous horseback ride?"

She smiled at him, honoured that he wanted to bring her. She hadn't ridden a horse since 9th grade, so she was also excited to be back on a horse back. And to be honest she could have had much worse company than Nik.

"I'd love to" she said, still with a smile which reached from ear to ear on her graceful face.

He gave a genuine smile in return: "That's a deal then... We will leave by 10am..."

The moment when ruined when they both, with their heightened hearing, heard a knock on the front door and then the sound of Bonnie's familiar voice: "Care? Are you here?"

When Caroline looked at the spot where he had been sitting, he wasn't there.

"I'll see you Caroline" she suddenly heard him say from the window and with a gust of wind, he was gone.

"Care... why don't you answer your phone?" Bonnie said bitterly, standing in the doorway with arms crossed.

"Because I don't know where my phone is!" Caroline answered just as bitterly: "Relax Bonnie, seriously."

Bonnie walked to the bed, grabber Caroline in the arm: "Come on... It's girls night in... We've tried to call you all day long and I got enough of your absence and walked here instead."

* * *

As Caroline and Bonnie entered the Gilbert House, it smelled of popcorn and lit candles.

"Caroline, you're here!" Dawn said a bit too eagerly, Caroline thought, as she received a hug from Bonnie's cousin.

"We called you all day Care... We've rented some movies, made popcorn and we've even got pistachios for you!" Elena said smiling and promptly gave Caroline a bowl of popcorn and led her to the living room.

They had laid some mattresses on the floor and on them were what seemed like a thousand pillows and blankets. On every possible surface there were lit square candles. It was so warm and cosy, the right atmosphere for a girls night in.

They put on "The Woman in Black" and sat down next to each other, all four of them.

Five minutes into the movie Elena was so scared that she began whispering to Caroline whom was sitting next to her: "Where were you the other day? I know you weren't with your mom..." she whispered and looked a bit pissed at Caroline.

"What do you mean? I was with my mom..." Caroline said, looking deep down into the bowl of popcorn. She didn't want to meet Elena's piercing eyes,

"Care... what are you not telling me? I saw your mom on my way to the grill. She was busy working!"

"Shh...!" Bonnie uttered, and once again focused on the TV screen. Dawn sat silent, hands in front of her eyes.

"I... I was at home..."

"No you weren't. Cause I went to check on your after I went to the grill and nor you or your mom was at home."

Caroline stuffed her mouth with popcorn, unwilling to speak to Elena right now. She couldn't tell her that she was seing Klaus all the time.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Caroline said bitterly at last and focused on the screen. She could feel Elena's burning eyes looking at her.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh I can't watch the movie!" Bonnie uttered, giving Elena a light slap on her arm.

They watched the movie till the end. Caroline didn't actually pay attention to it at all. The fact that Elena knew she was lying about the other day killed her inside. What was she supposed to say? Should she seriously say: "Girls, I'm currently hanging out with Klaus. He's actually a really nice guy and I think I'm falling for him even though I promised myself not to. He's charming, loving and so deep. Oh, and by the way, he and I are going on a trip tomorrow, alone, and I'm super excited."

When Bonnie rose from the mattress to put the DVD back in the case she asked: "Care, what have you been doing these days? We don't even get a call or text from you at all? What is going on? You always text us..."

Caroline could now feel both Elena and Bonnie's eyes at her. What was she supposed to do?

"And what's the deal with you and Tyler? I talked to him in school today and he said that you haven't even talked since your fight? I get that you're mad at him Care, but you seriously need to talk things over... I mean, you're Caroline and Tyler for Christ sake" Elena uttered. Caroline could just feel the judgement coming. Elena was both worried and pissed at Caroline for lying and being too secretive.

She still sat silent, just looking at her two best friends. Dawn wasn't a part of this conversation, so she just rose to her feet and walked into the kitchen, all silent as well.

"Caroline... We're your best friends. Remember that treaty we made? It still stands you know" Bonnie said, giving Caroline a compassionate stare.

"Tell us Care... We can handle it. We will support you in whatever is going on. That's why we're here" Elena added and by now her hand was lying on Caroline's shoulder, indicating support and comfort.

_We will support you..._

"No... that's why I can't tell you... because you _won't_ support me if I tell you!" Caroline uttered, rising to her feet. This feeling of division, her standing between Klaus and her friends, it killed her and only made her even more split and confused.

"Why are you so angry Caroline? We're trying to help here" Bonnie said sighing: "Just tell us already."

"No I can't" Caroline yelled, she felt the tears coming.

"Relax Caroline... What is it that you can't tell us? It's probably not as bad as you think it is. It's not like you're hanging out with Klaus or anything... We are here for you."Elena rose to her feet as well, approaching Caroline to show her support.

Caroline stiffened as she heard Elena saying his name. She immediately looked down, her whole body showing that Elena had hit the nail on the head.

She felt how both Bonnie and Elena stiffened as well as they realized what their best friend had been doing the past days.

"Please tell me you're joking right?" Elena uttered, laughing her famous panic-laugh.

Caroline went all silent, wishing that she wasn't in the Gilbert House right now.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Seriously Caroline!" Bonnie screamed. She was almost crying.

"See... that's why I couldn't tell you!" Caroline uttered angrily and with a gust of wind she was gone.

She left Elena and Bonnie speechless. Dawn entered the living room with freshly made popcorns: "Where's Caroline?" She hadn't heard anything of it.

"She left" Elena and Bonnie said simultaneously. Inside they were both angry, disappointed, but also afraid.

* * *

As she ran towards home she wanted to scream her lungs out. She had wanted so badly to tell them but their reaction had only made it clearer that they _never_ would accept their friendship.

Her mom still wasn't home even though it was 11:30pm. _How typical._

She locked herself in and walked directly to her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She felt how the tears of anger and frustration began rolling down her cheeks.

"Come here you" she suddenly heard him say and all she did was to listen. She walked into his arm, she let him hold her. The safety of his arms made her sob and he hushed her, telling her it was going to be fine.

She didn't want to get out of his grip. She snuggled closer to him, her arms around him as well. This massive feeling of safety was overwhelming. After some time she calmed down.

"Thank you Nik" she said in a whisper, tightening her grip around his strong torso.

"You're welcome love" he said, kissing her hair. She truly loved it when he did that.

As they always did, they just stood there, enjoying their intimate gesture. She didn't want the moment to end and neither did he.

"I'm so exhausted" she uttered so silently, that even Klaus had trouble hearing it.

"Here, let me carry you" he said promptly, lifting her up in his strong arms and carried her the few metres to the bed.

As he loosened his grip around her, she instantly held his hand: "Don't leave."

She couldn't really see anything. Her eyes were all stingy after her crying: "Please, stay..." she said, looking appealing at him.

As if it was the most natural thing to do, he laid himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He was spooning her and she didn't stop him. She could feel his breath in her neck and it made her feel ecstatic.

She didn't want to get away and he didn't want to loosen his grip. It felt right, do god damn right. As they lay there, Caroline feeling as secure as ever before, they both fell asleep.

* * *

_So that was chapter 9. _

_I hope you enjoyed it ^^,_

_x Natasja_


	11. Fallen

_Hey you guys._

_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter… It's a bit long but it's worth it (:_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Fallen**

"_... they're coming from the woods, riding horses cloaked in gray."_

**James Vincent McMorrow – From the Woods!**

* * *

She woke up by the familiar scent of safety. His scent.

Her head was lying on his chest. She could hear and feel him breathe but no heart beat was present.

Her increased sense of smell picked up by the fact the he smelled of soap. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning sweet Caroline" he said smilingly.

He was gently caressing her left upper arm with his thumb. In the other hand he was holding a book, "The Picture of Dorian Gray".

Instead of commenting on his caressing, as she would have done two weeks earlier, she said tiredly: "What are you reading?"

"Wilde's 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'. It's rather interesting reading love. You should read it sometime" he said, flipping the page with this right thumb.

Her head still lying very comfortable on his chest, she answered: "Seriously? 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'? We read that last year in school during a project. I mean... Gray is like the most egoistic character ever written in the history of literature. And his actions and pitfalls..." She sighed heavily, not hiding her surprise nor disappointment at all.

"You don't like my type of reading sweetheart?" he said smirking, looking into her sweet, blue eyes.

"I'm just surprised" she said, looking him right in the eyes, her chin on his chest.

"For your information Wilde's writing is exceptional. And Gray is an icon because he displays _what not to do_ when you are good looking and admired."

She sat up, raising her eyesbrows, looking frowned but still with an amused expression: "I knew it. You read it because Wilde's book is some kind of manual to you. A manual of 'How-to-interact-with-people'." She couldn't hide her amusement of the whole situation: around all other people than her Klaus was impulsive, aggressive and temperamental. So the fact that he was reading a book about a handsome man being the most narcissistic bastard ever on planet Earth and claimed to learn something, made no sense in her head.

"Did you just call me good looking and admired since you claim it's my manual of how to live life?" he said with a huge grin all over his face. He enjoyed teasing her like this.

She rolled her eyes, a smile spreading across her face: "No I didn't..."

"I believe you just did love" he said laughing, making Caroline all blushy.

She loved it when he laughed.

"When Gray makes all these mistakes in his life it just gives me more reason to enjoy life and the beauty it has to offer. Like when it is right in front of you" he said, the expression on his face turning serious.

Their eyes locked for moments. She couldn't help but smile and Klaus loved that he could make her feel this way. After two weeks he was actually able to make her smile and she didn't even try to run or ignore it.

Still smiling, she graciously changed the subject: "What time is it anyway?"

"It's 9:30am love. Oh, and while you were asleep I took the freedom to take a shower."

She gave him her "Are-you-serious?"-look and said nothing.

"It was just a shower sweetheart. I needed to fresh up. And remember: we'll leave in thirty minutes" he said grinning, rising from her bed.

"I guess I'll have to hurry up then..." she said a bit annoyed that she only had half an hour to freshen up.

"I'll wait in the kitchen" she heard him say as she went to the bathroom.

* * *

He was already waiting in the car outside as Caroline quickly did her bed.

She closed the door to her room, went for the kitchen and saw a yellow post-it on the fridge:

"I'll be at the station all day – Mom"

"Of course you will" she said and grabbed the post-it, crumpled it and threw it in the dumpster.

As she sat herself in the car, she sighed heavily.

"Anything on your mind?"

"Can we just go?"

"Of course" he said, both a bit offended and worried.

After a few minutes of complete silence she uttered: "I'm sorry. I'm just pissed off that my mom always is at the station."

"It's alright Caroline" he said looking on the road.

"No you couldn't know. I'm sorry."

"Has your mother always been this hard working?" he suddenly said. She didn't know that he was asking of true curiosity: he had a feeling that it hadn't always been this way.

"No... before my father left her for Steven she was always home early. But after the divorce she took a lot of overtime and when she became the Sheriff it just got worse. The station is like her home now. She even has a bed there" Caroline added. She laughed by the thought of her mom spending more time in her office than in her own bed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how important family is to you Caroline" he said, quickly gazing at her before returning his focus on the main road heading north.

"I got used to it by time" she answered honestly, looking at him.

He felt her eyes on him and returned the stare: "Tell me what happened yester Caroline. What made you so upset love?" He was looking at her, his eyes begging her to tell him.

"I can't tell you" she said: "Not yet."

She felt horrible but she wasn't just ready to tell him that she was upset by the fact that her best friends couldn't accept her bonding with him. She wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

"Alright then. Blonde vampires tend to use that phrase a lot..." he said, referring to Rebekah whom apparently used that expression a lot as well.

Seconds later his phone went off and he was about to answer it, when Caroline picked up while saying: "No speaking on the phone. You're driving."

"So protective and concerned... I like that" he said teasingly.

"Speaking of the sun... it's your sister" Caroline said with an annoyed tone.

"Put her on the speaker" he said, looking on the road while he overtook another car.

Caroline pressed "speaker" and held the phone for him.

"Rebekah... what's the occasion of your call little sister?"

"_Nik where the hell are you? I haven't seen you in days."_

"Relax sister... I'm heading for the Schoonhoff's stud farm. Caroline was dying to see their beautiful horses" he said in a tricky voice.

"_You're with Caroline? Nik why are you spending time with that exasperating shrew? You always bring me to the Schoonhoff's stud farm. You know I like to come there as well" _Rebekah said almost yelling in the phone. She was obviously pissed off that he elder brother had brought someone else.

"Say one more word and I'll..."

"_And you'll what Nik? Tear out my liver? Kol already told me about that you buffoon."_

Klaus was just about to teach his baby sister a lesson when Caroline broke off the call.

"Now why did you do that love?" he said, his eyes turning a darker, the well known veins around the eyes getting darker and clearer.

"Because I'm tired of people pissing each other off. I want today to be good and Rebekah isn't exactly a part of that plan."

The veins around his eyes faded away just as they had shown themselves and she saw how his face softened. His knuckles went from white to normal as they loosened the grip around the steer wheal.

Her brain reminded her that he could kill her in an instant if she pissed him off once again as she had done several times during the past few months, but she knew within her heart that he couldn't. If he was capable of hurting her he would have done it a long time ago.

"I can't just cut off my sister Caroline."

"I know... but today you can."

He didn't say a word.

She smiled. She liked it when she was able to shut this big bad hybrid's mouth because _she_ was the only one able to do it.

* * *

After one hour drive he had turned off the main road and had driven on smaller, non-busy roads. The landscape here was much more different than the area near Mystic Falls. For as far she could see there was only grassy fields and in the horizon she could see the edge of a huge beech forest.

It was a stunning day for a horseback ride Caroline thought to herself as she looked up upon the endless blue sky.

She was excited to be reunited with a horse again. Sitting on the back of such giant was beyond description. She was really looking forwards to this day.

"It's stunning isn't it?"

"It is" she said smilingly, looking at the sunbeams shining through a soft, white cloud. She then focused on him and realized that he was looking at her.

"It was you I was talking about."

She looked away, feeling like a fifteen-year-old getting a compliment from the popular handsome guy. She blushed and again focused on the landscape outside the car window.

Klaus smiled to himself. He could see her reflection in the window and the grin told him that she was truly flattered. _Victory._

Time went by. She just looked out the car window and enjoyed the beautiful, spring, Virginia-landscape.

"We're here love" he said and made a right turn of the small road.

A huge, old, wooden sign caught her eye:

"_Schoonhoff's Stud Farm – Established since 1802_"

After a two minute drive they arrived at a huge wooden house.

He parked the car on the sandy parking lot and they both got out of the car.

The air was filled with the smell of hay and grass. He began walking towards the huge stable and Caroline followed him, walking besides him.

As they entered the stables she saw an endless aisle with countless of boxes with one beautiful horse in each.

"Lydia!" he suddenly said and a red-haired woman, standing half way down the aisle, turned around and gave him a huge grin in return.

"Niklaus!" she said and with lightning speed she was standing next to Caroline, giving Klaus a gentle hug.

"Great to see you again friend" Lydia said: "Here to buy another horse? Or just looking for future candidates?" she said and turned towards Caroline: "You aren't Rebekah..."

"Lydia, this is Caroline Forbes" Klaus said, taking a step back to Caroline was the one closest to Lydia.

"Lydia Westham, it's nice to meet you Caroline" she said with the same, heavy, British accent while shaking Caroline's hand.

"You too" Caroline said even though the whole situation was a bit awkward.

"We're just here to look around Lyd" Klaus said, standing all noble. You could see by his posture that he had been around for centuries.

"It's great to see you again Niklaus... and it was nice meeting you Caroline. Tell Bekah I said hi. I gotta get back to work... feel free to saddle some horses up if you want to!" and with those words she vanished with lightning speed.

"Come..." he said and began walking down the aisle.

"I didn't know you had friends..." Caroline said teasingly as she walked up beside him.

"I actually do have friends love... and I did not even compel them" he said, giving her a flirtatious grin. She knew he was referring to the night at the Mikaelson Ball where she had thrown him with accusations of compelling people to get what he wanted. She instantly felt guilty because she now knre this completely different side of him.

As they walked down the long aisle the both glanced at the giant horses in the boxes.

"They're beautiful" Caroline said and walked towards a black Arabian horse. She stroked its muzzle and it made the typical snort for a relaxed horse.

"That one is too tempered for you love" he said and she didn't really understand what he meant, because by now the Arabian was standing with its head just next to hers, so she could stroke it better.

He walked further down the aisle and suddenly stopped. He stroked the muzzle of a giant Boulonnais stallion, chestnut-brown with a white blaze down the nose.

As Caroline stood next to Klaus, she realized just how huge this stallion was. She wasn't used to the breeds of a work horse, only saddle breeds.

She gently stroked its muzzle. Its huge head got closer and its chin touched hers. It felt safe.

"He is a Boulonnais. A French work horse. It's strong, loyal, and reliable. My favourite horse breed" he said and looked at the gentle giant with true fascination. He really loved horses, she could tell: "He likes you" he said smilingly.

"Yeah I can see that" Caroline said laughingly as the stallion began to nip her blonde locks gently.

"You just saddle him up alright?" Klaus said and walked further down the stables.

"So... " she said and looked at the tiny tin plate on the box, searching for this giant's name:"Aslan... are you ready for a ride?" Caroline said and opened the box.

The horse snorted relaxed and she began preparing him for their ride.

With Aslan all ready she drew him out the box and walked down towards the huge gate at the end of the stables. When she came out, Klaus was sitting on the back of a giant Boulonnais mare as well, ash-coloured with a dark grey muzzle.

"You look stunning from up here" he said, giving his signature smirk.

"You look rather presentable as well Nik" Caroline said with smile across her face. She placed her left foot in the stirrup and elegantly swung her right leg above Aslan's back.

* * *

They were riding in a light green heaven. The huge beech trees were the only trees in the woods and Caroline enjoyed the calm feeling the light green leaves gave her.

Above them the light blue sky had turned into a more greyish, but they hadn't noticed.

"Aslan feels comfortable with you. I can tell by the way he trots" Klaus said.

"And Velvet seems happy with you as well" Caroline said smilingly, looking at the giant, marvellous mare trotting right beside her.

"I hope you do not regret going with me today" Klaus said, seeking her eyes.

She locked her eyes with his, feeling comfortable by doing it.

"I don't. This is the most fun I've had for ages. And getting away from Mystic Falls was what I _really_ needed. I see that now" she said, sighing in relief to get away from all the problems that hung above her head as soon as she was close to her home town.

"I'm glad" he said, stroking Velvet on her mane.

A question popped. She had to ask: "Who was that Lydia girl?"

"Do I sense some jealousy here?" he said, giving her a wink.

"No..." she rolled her eyes: "Just curious Nik."

"Actually Lydia is Rebekah's friend. During the industrialism in England Rebekah met Lydia at this pub and they became friends immediately: and you know the drill from there: Lydia got sick, Rebekah offered her to go into transition, Lydia liked the idea of living forever, Bekah fed her her blood, Lydia died, woke up, fed on the nurse at the hospital... poof... vampire."

"But how can she work here? I mean... are all on the stud farm vampires too?"

"No... she compels the owners to forget that she actually has worked there since 1951. She loves her job there so she will rather compel than move on."

"Okay then..." Caroline said laughing: "I couldn't do that... but if it works for her." She eyed him once again: "But how did you meet her then?"

He looked her in those delightful eyes of hers: "I've been buying horses here ever since they established. It's one of the best stud farms on the entire east coast, so back in 1802 I rode here on horseback and discovered the quality of the horses they have here. I became a regular costumer and one day back in the 50's I got here, met Lydia, sensed she was a vampire and got to know that she knew Bekah. Our interest in horses brought us together. We tend to get along better than Bekah and her. They both have quite the temper" he said laughing.

"Tell me about it. She's seriously a control freak sometimes. I mean at school she has just taken over all boards really."

"Bekah in a nut shell" he said grinning.

They went silent for some time and just kept riding further into the beech woods.

The grey clouds had turned even darker by now.

"I feel like Aslan is tired" Caroline suddenly said, stroking the giant on its soft neck-fur.

"Maybe he is just in need of some water" Klaus said: "There is a small stream down here" and pulled the harness so Velvet went down a small nature trail.

As they reached the stream, Caroline jumped off Aslan so he could drink in peace.

She stroked Aslan's now sweaty shoulder while he drank the water from the cold stream.

"They are so incredible."

"Yes they are. Gentle giants" Klaus said while jumping off Velvet as well.

"Thanks for bringing me Nik. This was just what I needed. To get away from everything and just have a good time."

"You're welcome love" he said, looking her in the eye.

She returned the stare. It felt so nice just looking at him and his handsome features.

She suddenly felt ready to share her frustration: "I was sad because Elena and Bonnie freaked out when they found out that I was hanging out with you."

He said nothing. He glanced at her, feeling somewhat guilty for her pain.

"I'd just wish they could see _this_ side of you. But to them you're just a killer. A man with no heart. They don't see what I see and that's what annoys me. If they gave you a chance... I mean... _I _gave you a chance..."

"And do you regret that?" he said with a vulnerable look on his face.

Aslan snorted of calmness and she continued stroking him: "No I don't Nik. I'm glad I gave it a shot."

She looked at him and for the first time she gave him a smile which truly came from the heart.

He blushed for a second and then it vanished, turning into a genuine, true smile as well in return.

She looked at Velvet: "She seems so gentle and yet determined" and walked towards the mare.

Caroline suddenly lost her balance because of the slippery, wet stones on the banks of the stream and fell right to her bottom on the edge of the water. When she felt how all her clothes absorbed the water and realized what just had happened, she closed her eyes and began laughing loudly. She hadn't laughed like this since the capture and even Klaus could see the humour in the whole situation: a vampire, a true killing machine, stronger and faster than anything else, falling to the ground, not because of a stake through the heart or because of vervain poisoning, but because of some slippery stones. He also burst into laughter and within a second he was next to her, helping her to her feet.

When she was standing up straight, his hands holding her firmly yet gently, the feelings she had tried to keep down instantly blushed to the surface. She bit her lip. He was doing it all again, making her feel this unique, this special. He was looking at her the way he always did: fascinated, intrigued, longing after a response to all his gestures, and yet with a glimpse of joy because he liked the chase and liked that he could make her feel this insecure: insecure of her feelings towards him and not at least insecure of her relationship with Tyler.

As a lightning from a clear sky enormous raindrops started falling intensively to the ground. Within seconds they were both soaked in rain. Velvet and Aslan didn't mind the rain, but without hesitation Klaus dragged her to a dry spot underneath a tree, an old oak tree in the middle of the beech woods, right next to the stream.

While the rain continued to fall heavily, seeming like an endless type of rain, they had ended up under the huge, green tree top, standing very close. She was leaning her back against the trunk, feeling the bark on her back through her wet jacket.

His right hand was holding her left upper arm, the same spot he had grabbed her before dragging her to the dry spot. His left arm was supporting his weight against the tree trunk.

Their eyes locked. She felt how her insides got warmer as she was standing this close to him, just inches separating them. She began to breathe unsteadily because of his presence: he was making her nervous. It was a positive edginess though. Every cell in her body began working faster when he was this close. She felt how the butterfly in her stomach grew bigger and bigger by the seconds that went by.

Her body electrified as he moved his right hand to her left cheek. She felt ecstatic as he leaned in closer to her. She didn't fight against it. She couldn't and wouldn't.

He closed the space between them. When his lips met hers she felt euphoric. The kiss was gentle: not too soft and not too eager either. It was simply perfection. No tongues, just lips locking with each other in its most romantic sense.

After several seconds, his lips left hers.

He caressed her cheek, looking for any sign of regret in her eyes. He found none.

She looked him in the eye: her eyes telling him that it had been extraordinary. She gently moved her hands to both sides of his face and now _she _was the one to close the gap between them.

Still no tongues, the kiss got more passionate. She felt how her suppressed feeling took control and extended the kiss. He pressed her further into the tree trunk, careful not to crush her.

Several moments later she left his lips, her eyes sparkling with joy and excitement. It had been euphoric.

Both panting, he caressed her cheek again. She blushed and gave him a joyous smile in return.

"You are ravishing, you know that?" he said a kissed her gently on the lips again. She grabbed his neck, holding his head firmly, making sure he didn't get away to easy.

Long after their lips had met for the third time he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

By now they were both panting heavily after the endless kiss they just shared.

Suddenly the rain stopped and within seconds the sun broke through the clouds.

"I think we should head back for the stables love" he said, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

She smiled back at him, and while walking towards the two gentle giants she laid her head on his shoulder, fingers still intertwined.

* * *

They were just some miles outside of Mystic Falls. They had driven home in silence. All they had done was to glance smilingly at each other once in a while.

Since they had left Schoonhoff's she had realized that her suppressed feelings were now in charge. She had fallen for Nik. He had somehow crawled up underneath her skin and now he consumed her.

All of her clothes still wet, she saw her phone ringing for the 5th time, lying on the dashboard.

_Elena calling._

She pressed decline and for the 80th time on their trip home she focused on the man beside her. The man that consumed her with all his charm, affection and whole persona. She had fallen for him. She had fallen for him big time.

* * *

_So... that was chapter 10. _

'_sighs' ... this one was time consuming... took about 8 hours to write – with pauses - (I'm a perfectionist and a slow and pondering writer )_

_I really enjoyed writing this one. _

_Chapter 11 will be up ASAP._

_x Natasja_


	12. Please Let Me In

_I am sorry for uploading chapter 11 this slow but I've had quite the writer's blockade since chapter 10. _

_(I honestly don't know why since I really enjoyed writing chapter 10 because it was their first kiss and all, but writers blockade was mine for almost 10 days)_

_Please keep reviewing! I love it when you do that – it makes me happy! _

_But enough of my babbling. _

_Chapter 11 – enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Please Let Me In**

"_... I pretend I'm alright- but it's never enough ... my shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have"_

**Jason Walker - Echo**

* * *

He had dropped her off at her own house.

Their goodbye after the trip to Schoonhoff's had not been a kiss in his SUV but just an exchange of joyous smiles and a 'I'll call you' from Caroline.

But she hadn't called him. It had been five days now and she hadn't heard from him either.

To her mother's disappointment she had been absent from school the past five days as well and now the weekend was in front of her.

If thoughts didn't run through her head like they had been for the past days she would probably had been hanging out with him, enjoying his presence.

But that feeling of division had taken over her body once again.

She felt divided between her growing feelings towards Klaus and her unfinished business with Tyler. She had enjoyed every single second of her kisses with Klaus, it had felt so right and safe. But as soon as his lips had left hers for the third time she instantly had felt guilt. She had suppressed it though and only focused on her joy of being together with him, having a blast, being able to get away from all her problems and worries. But as soon as he had dropped her off at her house she had walked in to a massive cloud of guilt and edginess: guilt because she felt somewhat guilty towards Tyler since they hadn't talked at all lately and they actually hadn't broken up or whatever direction their relationship was going through and edginess because she was surprised of the intense feelings she felt whenever she was around Klaus. Nobody had ever made her feel this safe and this appreciated.

To make things even worse she had begun to think of what Klaus had done in the past. It had come to her mind that he had killed Elena's aunt Jenna at the very same ritual where he actually had captured her and Tyler to sacrifice them as well. He had drained Elena of her blood and killed her– luckily her biological father John Gilbert had sacrificed his own life to keep her from dying. Klaus had also kept his family daggered for ages and kept them in coffins. He had turned her beloved friend Stefan into his true self, the Ripper, and driven him off the edge, making him bite his one true love Elena at Senior Prank Night – the very same night he also turned Tyler into a true hybrid.

Every time she thought back at these events her veins got filled with regret instead of blood. How could she have fallen for a man whom had caused so much pain to both her and her friends? How could she have lowered her defences and just let him crawl up underneath her skin like he had done, after everything, after all the pain he actually had cost her?

As she now sat in her bed under her blanket, she felt how her eyes teared up.

She felt like the most horrible person in this world. She, Caroline Forbes, whom was supposed to make good choices, had fallen for the bad guy. She didn't regret that she had fallen for Klaus, not at all. She just wished that her friends and family would be okay with it but she knew that they would never be able to understand _why_ she had fallen for him.

A part of her knew that it was because they didn't _want_ to understand him - because who would try to understand a man whom had caused so much pain and brought so much sorrow into other people's lives?

She on the other hand had lowered her defences and given him the benefit of the doubt. She had given him a second chance to prove to her, that he was _anything_ but that monster he showed the rest of the world. He had shown her his soft, gentle, caring, and human side. The unmasked Klaus. The non-facade Niklaus. And this was the man she had fallen for.

She wiped her tears away and sighed loudly. If only her friends and especially her mom could see the unmasked Klaus. They would love him just as fast as she had come to love him. But she knew that he wasn't ready to show the rest of the world his unmasked self. His facade was a shield to prevent himself from getting even more hurt. As a vampire he had chosen to turn off his humanity and therefore letting go of his caring, gentle persona and instead he had built up this massive shield, this gruesome facade, and the facade made him able to do things the unmasked Klaus wasn't able to: to kill, to hurt, to destroy. The shield made him into a monster – his extreme alter ego.

The thought of Klaus ripping innocent people's heart out made her shiver in the non-good way. She couldn't believe that the monster and the gentleman was the same person. Well... not the same _person _but that they shared the same body made her terrified.

She looked down upon her hands – they were as shaky as ever.

She took a deep breath and removed the blanket. Enough of this. _You know what to do. _

* * *

She was walking up the huge front lawn at the Lockwood mansion.

Caroline felt how her breathing increased as she got closer to the huge front door. She was nervous.

She took a deep breath, focusing on the sudden courage she had felt when she had sat on her bed at home. _You can do this Caroline. It's Tyler._

She pressed her finger on the door bell and heard the distinctive sound of the old bell which had been in the Lockwood family since the mansion was build.

She shook her head to release all the tension she felt in her body. _Relax Caroline!_

No one opened the door. She pressed the door bell again, this time more aggressively.

Still no answer.

She opened the door silently as she had done a thousand times ever since she started dating Tyler.

All she could hear was the sound from the old grandfather clock which stood in the massive hall.

She closed her eyes and focused on her heightened hearing, trying to pick up on the smallest sound.

She heard water running from upstairs and porcelain clink from the kitchen in the back of the huge mansion. She knew from experience that Carol always took long, cleansing showers in the evening, like now, and figured that Tyler was the one in the kitchen.

She walked steadily towards the kitchen.

As she came closer she realized she didn't know what to say to him: "Hi Tyler – long time no see?" ... "Hey Tyler. I missed you... No actually I didn't... I made out with Klaus just for your information."

_Get a grip Caroline – you'll know what to do when you see him. Breeeeeeeeeathe woman!_

As she got closer she heard him pouring up a liquid – by the smell she could tell it was coffee. At least his addiction to caffeine had changed in the past weeks.

Caroline walked around the corner and said "Ty..." when she saw Hayley standing in front of her. She was standing with her back to Caroline only wearing a light blue and waaay to big shirt blouse. Tyler's shirt blouse. When she felt Caroline's presence she turned around with two mugs in her hands.

"Caroline... wha... what are you doing here?" Hayley said with a shaky voice. She gulped of pure fidgetiness.

All at once Caroline felt how her jaw clenched and her eyes got teary. She said nothing: all she did was to stare at Hazel Eyes, looking at her from top to toe: her hair was down, a little messy. Her skin glowed of delight. She was bare footed and her mile long legs seemed way longer because of the light blue shirt blouse which was her only clothing.

Caroline was no fool. She knew why Hayley's skin had that sparkle.

"Babe, did you make that coffee?" Tyler said as he wandered into the kitchen from another door which was in the other end of the huge kitchen.

He was only wearing his boxers. Caroline instantly picked up by the scent of soap and figured that it was Tyler whom was in the shower when she had let herself in.

As soon as Tyler noticed Caroline in the kitchen he froze: he didn't move an inch. All he did was to stare at Caroline. He hadn't expected to see _her_ in his kitchen.

Hayley stood in the same position: holding the mugs in front of her. She nervously bit her lower lip. She knew what this total silence meant.

Caroline looked between Hayley and Tyler, still not saying a single word. Words were unnecessary: her staring uttered more than words could tell.

"Caroli..." Tyler uttered before Caroline raised her hand and started to back out the kitchen. She left them without saying a word. Tears were streaming down her face and her knuckles were as white as ever. She had never been this pissed and sad before in her entire life.

* * *

She threw the fifth bunny away, smashed it to the ground. She angrily wiped away the bunny blood from her chin.

She could feel how her vampire blood boiled of rage in her veins. She had stopped crying a long time ago – after the first bunny she had no tears left.

She had never felt this kind of rage before. He was unbelievable. Tyler Douche bag Lockwood. That should have been his name.

She told herself that she should have seen this coming, that she should have put the pieces together much sooner. Of course he was sleeping with her. He was freaking horny all the time anyway and now that Hayley had come into his life... then of course he would through himself over her, getting outlet of all his animal features.

She felt how her craving for the thicker, darker red blood intensified. All she could think about right now was whom she would have to compel to drink straight from a vein. A human vein.

The thought of piercing her fangs through the soft skin on a human neck made the dark veins around her eyes appear. She felt how her vampire fangs instantly grew bigger. She wanted human blood right here, right now.

She began running towards the hospital. Maybe she could find an old, dying man in one of the hospital rooms to drink from.

_What the f are you doing Caroline? This isn't you. This isn't the path you chose when you became a vampire. Slow down..._

She clung herself to a tree. All her vampire features were present, the dark eyes, the fangs, the hunger. She tightened her grip to the tree, holding herself back.

_You can do this. Fight against it. Fight against the hunger._

She took a deep breath and felt how the dark veins around her eyes disappeared, the fangs retracting as well.

She turned her back against the tree trunk, sliding down so she sat on the ground, her back still against the tree.

Another deep breath and again she felt heavy tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't poor on tears after all.

* * *

A while later she somehow ended up on the porch of the Gilbert House.

She had realized she needed the support from one of her best friends. She truly hoped that Elena would let her in, so Caroline could get the comfort she sincerely needed.

Since it was Friday she knew that Bonnie was out of town. She and Dawn had planned a trip to Richmond to see were Dawn had grown up. Therefore it was Elena's porch she now stood on.

She knocked on the door desperately. She sighed and begged that Elena would let her in even though she hadn't talked to her since Elena's major outburst when she found out that Caroline was spending so much time to Klaus.

No one answered. She knocked once again.

"Elena, please!" Caroline screamed. She was now holding back her sobbing. She couldn't really see anything because of all the tears.

The door suddenly opened. It wasn't fully open though – only slightly. Through her watery eyes she could tell it was Elena, peeking through the narrow opening.

"Elena, please let me in!" Caroline was now sobbing badly. All she wanted was to be let into the Gilbert house where she always felt safe and welcome.

She blinked so the tears fell down her cheeks. She could now see Elena clearly.

Her expression wasn't what it used to be. It was stiff and rigid. It was as if Elena wasn't looking at her best friend.

Caroline pushed the door, not using her vampire strength, but the door didn't move.

"Elena, why won't you let me in?" she said with a shaky, sad voice.

Elena's expression didn't change at all. It was still cold and anti-Elena-ish.

Caroline saw how Elena gulped, still with the most rigid expression she had ever seen, and then suddenly said: "Go away."

Caroline was speechless. She felt how bewilderment filled up her entire body and how her expression changed from sadness to emptiness. She was incapable of feeling anything right now.

Another massive tear ran down her face. In the meantime she saw how Elena, still giving her that stiff, rigid stare, coldly slammed the door right in her face.

* * *

_So that was chapter 11. _

_I hope you liked it. _

_I know Klaus wasn't in this one... but turned out to be the better option in my mind._

_Aaaaaaaaaaand I know this was a tough one: a whole chapter of sad Caroline. I found it very tragic myself but it was unfortunately necessary. _

_As I said at first please review what you thought about this chapter! It helps / motivates me to keep going!_

_x Natasja_


	13. Rose Taupe

_First of all: I am so sorry for not uploading this chapter asap as I promised but truth to be told I had the WORST writer's block ever. I just couldn't figure out how to continue but now I somehow managed to figure it out. There are still some loose ends but I know that when I first will begin to write again I will figure out everything. _

_So nothing much to say other than keep reviewing cause it makes me so god damn happy! And I'm sorry for not replying - I will try to in the future!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Rose Taupe**

"_And please don't stand this close to me – I'm having trouble breathing... I give you everything I am"_

**Christina Perri - Distance**

* * *

Birds twittering. Cars and bicycles passing by. The sound of lawnmowers. Neighbours talking while gardening. That was all she could hear.

Caroline was lying in her bed, facing the window, looking into the thin air.

She felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And yet this feeling of nothing was a feeling of sadness, loneliness and disappointment.

She had no more tears to cry. Ever since Elena's front door had shut in front of her eyes all she had done was to cry. Now her body simply couldn't produce anymore tears. And she didn't want to cry anymore either.

All she wanted to do right now was to look into the thin air, feel nothing and hope that the pain would go away eventually.

Her throat was dry and her lips as well. She hadn't got anything to drink for the past several hours, nor water or the thick, red fluid her true nature craved her to get into her system.

But she didn't care. If she had to dry out in order for the pain to go away then that was the solution she chose.

She tightened the blanket around her and kept staring into nothing.

* * *

The sun was now on its highest. People were still gardening outside. Of course they were: the spring weather was amazing.

She was still lying in bed though. She had no intention to go out and enjoy the warmth of the spring sun.

The sky was so beautifully blue she could see through her room window.

The blue reminded her of Tyler's shirt blouse which Hayley had been wearing as her only piece of clothing.

Caroline suddenly remembered once when she has gone through his wardrobe and had found the exact same shirt blouse. The texture of the cotton between her fingers had of course been extraordinary. At the time she had gently pushed away any thoughts of how expensive this exact shirt blouse had been. But of course: money wasn't a problem for the Lockwoods. She has gently removed it from the clothes hanger and sized it upon herself. Her slim body drowned behind the light blue cotton. She remembered that she had put the fabric up to her face, had inhaled the smell of him and enjoyed it. He had smelled nice. And then his involvement came to her mind:

"Caroline, please put it back on the hanger!"

"Relax, I'm just admiring your taste in clothing" she had said smilingly.

But when she had looked at him all smiling all she had seen was true annoyance.

She remembered how he had sighed in irritation and had pulled the fabric away from her, returning it to its rightful place, the clothes hanger.

She gulped down as she remembered how great it had looked on Hayley.

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was genuinely pissed off that the shirt blouse now had a _new_ rightful place: on the body of Hazel Eyes.

* * *

The ice cold water ran down her face.

Caroline stood in the shower, trying to cool off.

Whenever she was so mad that she could rip the head off a stranger passing by, she always ran to the shower, allowing the icy water to cool her down.

The coldness of the water always calmed her down, making her focus on her chills rather than her anger.

Promptly she turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body.

When she stood in front of the mirror she realized she looked nothing like herself. She was pale and you could tell by looking at her eyes that she had been crying all night: the area around her eyes was still a bit swollen after crying for the entire night.

She actually looked nothing like Caroline – she looked more like a ghost.

With no track on time she didn't realize that she kept staring into the mirror for another fifteen minutes before moving to her room to get dressed.

* * *

With her hair still wet, she sat on the foot of her bed.

She bit the inside of her chin, feeling a bit restless. She also began drumming her knees with her fingers.

She had had enough of doing nothing for the past twelve hours.

"You need to do something, Caroline" she said to herself, noticing how rusty her voice was because of the silence she had swum in for half a day.

Instantly her eyes caught the yellow colour of her room walls.

Once she had genuinely loved it because it was different and bubbly as her. But now it just reminded of her all bad things that had happened to her. Her father's death, her capture. And now it also reminded her of Tyler, the douche.

"I've had enough" she said and promptly walked out in the garden, heading for the gardening shed.

She flipped on the huge, old light bulb, allowing light into the dark gardening shed.

With her great eyesight she quickly found what she was looking for.

* * *

All her furniture was now in the middle of her room.

Along the walls plastic and old newspapers lay on the floor, protecting it if some of the Rose Taupe-coloured wall-paint accidently should start dripping.

Caroline took a step back and admired her work. This rusty shade of red was so much prettier than the yellow. For the first time in hours a smile made it to her face.

* * *

He leaned against the door frame, studying her and her room.

She hadn't noticed his present yet so he took his time to look at this delightful existence.

She was wearing some old denim shorts and a yellow, knitted top. Her hair was still wet and by the smell he could tell she had been showering.

She was painting her room barefooted he noticed. He smiled to himself: He enjoyed that he already knew her so well, that he would know that she would paint her room barefooted.

The rusty red she had chosen was just right for her. It was her colour. Red symbolizing courage, love, passion, happiness and attraction also symbolized Caroline. She knew herself better than she was aware of. She was not a mess in his eyes. She would never be.

* * *

Her body shivered as she felt his arms wrapping around her body from behind. She could tell by his touch that it was him. And his addictive scent of course.

"Why did you not call me, love?" he whispered in her ear, loving that he could feel the shivers he sent through her body.

She closed her eyes in pure pleasure. Him being this close to her again felt ecstatic.

Slowly he exposed the right side of her neck and planted a soft peck on her silky skin.

Feeling his lips on her again made her sigh in satisfaction.

Before she could react to his sweet gesture he turned her around and slammed her up against the uncoloured part of the wall, gently not to crush her of course.

In that moment she forgot all about her sorrows, rage and loneliness. The way he looked at her, like she was the reason he was alive made her forget about all the bad things. Deep down inside it really excited her that someone could feel this way about her, look upon her like he did.

She looked him in the eye: she drowned in those blue eyes of his. His admiring gaze made her lose her breath, like when riding a roller coaster.

"You can tell me, sweetheart" he said and cupped her chin, leaning in closer and entered her personal space. She didn't mind at all.

"I know" she said and started playing with his necklace. She avoided his eyes right now. She didn't want to think of all her stupid problems whenever he was this close to her, making her feel this way.

"Caroline..." he said. She could feel his eyes upon her, desperately trying to lock with hers.

She kept playing with his necklace. In general she found it repulsive when men wore necklaces but Klaus made it appealing and sexy all at once.

"Caroline... you are avoiding this conversation aren't you?" he said laughing. He didn't get her at times. In one moment she was open like a book and in the next she was mysterious and reserved.

She moved her hands to his chest, stroking it: "I missed you..." she said almost in a whisper. Finally she took the courage to meet his gaze.

He looked upon her like she was his oxygen: like he couldn't live without her.

He would never get tired of looking at her and neither would she. Their eyes locked for several moments, both taking in every stunning detail they could find in each other: she searched for his dimples, his perfect stubbles, his ocean blue eyes, his curly, dark, blonde hair. He found her sparkling eyes, her kissable lips, her curly, wet blonde, hair and the glow of her blushing cheeks. Gosh she was like a Greek goddess. He could never get enough of her.

He leaned in closer to her: "I guess we can talk about whatever it is you do not want to talk about later then" he said against her lips.

"Mmmmh" she said and finally closed the space between them.

She grabbed the back of his neck with both of her hands, enjoying the sensation of his curly locks between her elegant fingers.

He uttered a satisfying growl as he felt her tongue invade his mouth. He lifted her up, pressing his own body closer to hers so he could deepen the kiss.

When she felt his hands run op her thighs she rolled her eyes in pure pleasure, even though they were shut because of the passionate kiss they shared.

All she wanted was to be his right now, feel his tongue against hers. Right now she didn't give a f- about Tyler and Elena. Her main focus was Klaus and the feelings he brought up inside of her.

As the kiss got even more passionate he broke it, resting his forehead against hers: "We should not move too fast, love. I do not want you to have any regrets if I become yours truly too rapid."

She smiled. She knew he was right. They shouldn't move to fast even though she knew she wouldn't regret anything. It felt more than right to kiss Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline was panting a bit and tried to steady her breath: "Well maybe you should help me with this" she said, looking down at the paint bucket next to them: "instead of distracting me."

Her legs were still wrapped around the small of his back. He smiled at her: "Actually sweetheart it is _you_ whom is distracting yourself from finishing your work here. You attacked me, remember?" he said teasingly, caressing her long, bare legs.

She bit her lower lip and placed a sweet, little peck upon his kissable lips. She really enjoyed kissing him.

As he lowered her down to her own feet, she stroked his perfect stubbles. She loved it whenever they were in contact with her silly skin.

"I remember. I'm sorry" she said in a teasy voice and picked up the paint roller.

"Don't be" he said, enjoying her always bubbly, teasing persona.

* * *

They both took a step back and realized they had nothing more to paint. All four walls had gotten painted twice.

She rubbed her cheek with the palm of her hand: "I should have painted it way earlier. This is so much prettier. It matches my bed and my bed side table so perfectly..."

She kept babbling about the perfect match Rose Taupe was to her room. How well it complimented her interior and how stunning it looked when the spring sunlight hit the calming red.

He didn't really listen to her. He just turned his head, admiring her. If he could cup every inch of her silky skin, he would.

When his eyes met her face, he couldn't help but smile. She glowed. She looked so joyous and satisfied in this exact moment.

A teasing smirk started to spread across his face when he noticed her smooth cheek.

While Caroline was still being all overexcited because of her Rose Taupe, he walked slowly towards her, placing himself in front of her.

She stopped talking as she saw him before her. She instantly drowned in his blue pools.

His thumb started to caress her cheek.

"What?" she said, her voice shaky. She still had to fully understand that she was the reason of his always admiring gaze.

He smirked, licking his lips: "Besides your blushing which _I _am causing... your cheek is also a dusty red by now."

Caroline being her human control freak self, rushed to her full size mirror. On her left cheek she could clearly see some paint remnant. She found the source: her palm still contained some wet paint.

In the blink of an eye she faced Klaus and gently put both her hands to his stubbled cheeks: "So is yours" she said smilingly, while biting her lower lip.

_Gosh... the control he has over me?!_

He smiled back as well and closer the space between them.

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his muscular back as she stroked him with her palms.

Once again she forgot everything and just enjoyed being as one with him _once more. _

As they both had focus on each other's lips and tongues, neither of them heard her room door opening, cause it was only when they focused on their heightened senses that their supernatural abilities could come in use.

The intruder instantly saw that the male present wasn't who it used to be.

As he traced kisses down her neck, inhaling her flowery scent, he picked up upon something else: the smell of papers, Chinese food, and edginess.

Klaus parted himself from Caroline, leaving her clueless.

When she looked him in the eye and immediately could tell that something was off, she turned around: "MOM?!"

Liz stood in the doorway, carrying two china boxes in a white plastic bag, looking like she had seen a ghost.

Nothing but silence filled Caroline's room.

While Caroline stared at her mom, not knowing how to even begin to explain what she was doing with Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus enjoyed the whole scenario. He had known all along that this moment would arrive some day. He smirked to himself. This would be entertaining...

* * *

_This one was fun writing! Please review if you think it was great or if this is going a bit too fast._

_x Natasja_


End file.
